Light as a feather
by redbirdsflying
Summary: The warblers are coming to McKinley for a month, someone has two secrets and both are about to be uncovered by a certain blond warbler... :  Rated M just in case ;DRAMA/ANGST/ROMANCE !
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeey! K, this my second Quinn and Jeff fic! i adore them as a couple and would totally die if they were dating in the show! I hope you all like it :) it's going to be multi-chaptered, but i don't think it'll be as long as my first one! So, I hope you all enjoy :) **

**QUIFF FOREVER!**

**I dont own Glee: if i did I would be the happiest person in the world... or universe... or just REALLLLLLLY happy! **

* * *

><p>Light as a feather<p>

**Quinn**

When I walked into the choir room the next day, the Dalton Academy Warblers were standing at the front. Mr. Schue was explaining something and as I walked in, he stopped and looked at me.

"Late again, Quinn." He said, shaking his head. I shrugged and went to sit beside Santana and Kurt. Santana reached over and squeezed my hand. She was eyeballing one of the warblers, an Asian one, who was blushing. She winked as him saucily and he turned a dark shade of red.

Trent glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and looked away. He smirked.

"So as I was saying…" Schue looked at me, I rolled my eyes, "Some people think that the warblers are still our competition even though we won—" He was cut off by cheering. I smirked at Trent who then scowled at me.

"ANWAYS. Our schools have decided to do a little swap. The Warblers will spend a month with us, and then we will go to Dalton."

"Wow. Finally those poor boys will experience some females." Santana winked. The boys laughed nervously.

"Well, you will have to complete all the work they give you so I hope that you aren't too busy flirting to study." He replied.

"It's called multi-tasking Mr. Schue, ever heard of it? We can get the boys to help us study." I smiled like an angel.

"What makes you think they'll help you?" Trent said.

"I'm pretty. People will do anything for a pretty person." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Anyways, I've put you in tiny groups. So…" he cleared his throat, "We will have the two Fabray's together and since Santana and Brittany and Quinn have the same schedule, we'll put Jeff and Nick with them. So there's a group of five. Kurt you'll be with Blaine…" After hearing my group, I totally tuned out and brought out my cell. I carefully hid it behind my binder and Santana and Brit did the same.

**Omg. Total. Bore. I'd rather hear Rachel sing her millionth solo. – Q**

**I know right? Why do we have to do this? – S**

**I thought warblers were birds… - B**

Brittany put up her hand and said to Mr. Schue, "Aren't Warblers birds? So shouldn't they be a bird?" she looked totally confused. Santana smiled and put her arm around her and I giggled.

"Brit honey, they're just called Warblers, they're not actual birds."

"OH." She nodded understanding. The boys just glanced at her confused and Mr. Schue shook his head like he normally does.

"Go sit with your partners." He said and Trent lead Jeff and Nick to where we were sitting.

"Quinn." I heard Rachel say, 'Oh great. I will have to use all the power in my NOT to slap her.' I thought, "I didn't know you had a brother. How interesting."

"YO. I'm Quinn's bro, so, any of you dudes come near her, you'll have to answer to me." he said, trying to look tough.

"Please. You couldn't protect yourself from a firefly." I smirked.

"That was ONE time, lil' Q." He knew I hated that nickname and only called me that when he wanted to irritate me.

"Lil' Q huh?" Finn smiled cheekily.

"Shut it Hudson. Or should I say, 'Frankenteen.'" I glared at him. He ducked his head down.

"Wow Trent." The blond boy whistled, "Your sister got the run of this school."

"Yeah. She does." Trent looked at me, with an unreadable expression. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Remember the deal." I smiled at him innocently and the black hair boy said,

"Fabray secrets?"

"Yeah." He said, "So when's our first class, buddies?"

"Now." Santana said, sliding off her chair casually and grabbing our bags. She handed Brit and mine to us.

"Still being a servant San?" Trent smirked.

"It's called being a good friend which you wouldn't know about since you have none." She said, we turned and didn't care if the boys followed us or not. We went through the hallway and everyone parted like the red sea. It was good to be on top of the food chain. Didn't have to take shit from anyone, except for the odd one or two jocks who think it's still funny to slushie. But don't worry, we put them in their place faster then they can say 'SLUSHIE'. We arrived at English and sat down. San sat in the middle because she and Trent can't bare each other. I sat beside my idiot brother and his classmates.

"Ah. Three Dalton boys." Everyone turned around to stare at them and me. I moved my chair away from Trent slightly, causing a giggle to go through my class. Trent casually put his arm around me and I wiggled out.

"Names?"

"Nick Duval." Said the black haired boy.

"Jeff Sterling." Said the blond hair boy.

"Trent Fabray." Everyone stared again.

"Are you two…" the teacher started to say and then I cut in,

"Yes he's my brother."

"Didn't know you had a brother Quinn." Karofsky said.

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things people don't know about me." I shot back, "Everybody hides stuff."

"I don't." He smirked.

"Really? I'm sure there's something." I cocked my head to one side and raised an eyebrow. One day I had found Kurt especially shaken up and I had confronted him. He told me everything, the bullying, the kiss, the yelling. He shrunk down in his seat and paled a little. Amizo slapped his shoulder slightly.

"Nah I got nothing to hide."

"Sure you don't Dave. Sure." Santana said, throwing him her best bitch-glare.

"Settle down!" All three of us, threw him a glare before returning to turn out the teacher. We'd already done it so it didn't matter. I took out my phone and Santana and Brittany followed.

**LOL you're brothers taking notes like a nerd. – S**

**Nah, he's chatting online. I can see his screen. – Q**

I leaned over to double check, I was right.

**If he wants notes, he's not going to get him. – Q**

**Poor baby. – S**

**Trent's not that bad – B**

**To me he is.** **–Q**

**Ditto – S**

I glanced over and saw Jeff and Nick struggling to keep up with the lecture. I leaned down and ripped off a piece of paper and took out a pen.

_I have the notes for the classes you missed and even this class. Stop writing, you look like you're about to die. I'll send them to you. Do you own a computer? Q _

I lightly tapped his back nonchalantly and passed him the note. Trent didn't even notice. He took it and wrote something back, tapping me.

Thanks. Those could really help. Yeah, I do own a computer thank you very much. Do you have iChat or Skype? J 

_Um, yeah. Who doesn't? .com _

I heard him tear a piece of paper and handed me it.

.com thanks for the notes J 

I looked over at him and smiled. He grinned back. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

**Pass me the notes. – S**

**YES! Let's read 'em! – B**

**Nothing interesting. – Q**

**Everything interesting when it comes down to a cute blond who has his eye on me. – S**

**Keep him. Don't want him. – Q**

**Seriously? I'd totally date him. He's super cute. But I'm faithful to Artie. – B**

**Nah, he glances at you too much. Can't take a guy who's obviously going after my best friend. – S**

**Does Finn or Puck ring a bell? – Q**

**They were different. They go to this school. A relationship with them was just to show you that you could do better. – S**

**Thanks S. You can do better than Puck. – Q**

**Maybe I don't want to ;) –S**

**Hate to break the bubble, but you know he's pining after another girl… - B**

**Yeah whatever. Until he or she makes a move, Puck's all mine. – S**

"We have Calc next." I said, as I gathered my books. The boys just nodded, not saying anything. Santana looked at them then back at me. We started walking down the hallway and Amizo yelled,

"Hey Fabray! Heads up." The slushie was thrown at all three of us, but only hit me. He ducked as he ran away.

"Take them to Calc. I'll deal with the devil's side kick." I said, handing Brittany my bag and Santana my books. They nodded and Trent said,

"Quinn, I'll totally take that guy after school."

"Don't bother Trent. I'll show you how to fix a problem in the REAL world." I said, marching up to the locker where Amizo was hiding.

"Too scared to come out?" I sneered, as I slammed the locker shut. His head popped out and he said,

"No. Just grabbing books."

"Funny, didn't think you could read." I paused, "Anyways, the next time you throw a slushie, I'll make sure you know what it feels like to hang upside down." He looked scared and then grabbed his books and ran.

I turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. I saw them waiting outside the Calc room and I looked at Brittany. She shrugged and walked over to help clean me up.

"GOD I hate the jocks. I swear to god, if I could kill them all…"

"I know Q. I know." She said as she washed my face. She took out the extra cheerios outfit she had. I quickly changed into it and we walked into class.

"Oh, Miss Fabray and Miss Pierce. How nice it is that you finally graced us with your presences."

"Yes. You should be honored that we decided to show up after all." I said, as I took my place. Trent was sitting beside Santana who looked like she wanted to punch him. He always loved annoying her. There was a seat in between him and Jeff so I sat there and Brittany sat beside Nick, who looked up happily as the pretty blond sat down and started talking animatedly.

"Sassy girl." Jeff said to me. He seemed a lot more relaxed in this class, leaning back and not rushing his notes.

"Someone has to put people in their place." I said.

"Even teachers?"

I looked at him and he looked back at me, "Yeah. If they can be sassy, why can't I?"

"Because they are older then you and deserve some respect…" he raised his eyebrows. He said it very casually.

"Some respect I'll give them. When they give me an A."

"Ha. Haven't gotten an A yet in calc."

"Close. B+ but never an A." I pressed my lips together. I hated calc just because it was my lowest mark and I never got an A in it.

"I can help you if you want. I have a 97 average in Dalton."

"What's holding you back from your 3%?"

"Lack of attendance."

I looked at him. He didn't seem like the type to skip classes, just the opposite. He grinned at me,

"What, just because I go to an all boys school doesn't mean I have to be prim and proper. Just ask your brother. He gets up to all kinds of stuff."

"I know. I hear about it when Mom and Dad yell at him through the phone." He laughed.

"I hear he gets into trouble, never specifics though… so… what all do you get up to?" I asked as I finished a math problem.

"Oh nothing big. Just sneaking out every once in a while. Ditching class, sneaking girls into the dorm for parties…"

"Parties? Sneaking girls in? How come I've never been snuck in?" I turned to Trent.

"Because you're MY SISTER. I do not want MY SISTER to be partying with MY FRIENDS." He said, before he turned back to Santana who was about to rip him to pieces.

"I thought you didn't have any friends. So technically I wouldn't be partying with your friends, I'd be partying with your classmates." I replied.

Jeff leaned in close, "Once you're in the party, there's no way to leave until the next day. I could get you in sometime if you want." He paused, "Or when you guys come to Dalton. New Directions and the Warblers. See your brother do some pretty bad stuff."

"Like…"

"Skinny dip, run around campus in his boxer shots… get totally and utterly wasted. Stuff like that."

"Did I hear get utterly wasted? Sound like my kind of party." Santana said, leaning away from Trent and looking at Jeff.

"Come sometime."

"No. I will not have my baby sister with me."

"Please Trent. I'm like, two minutes younger then you. I'm not your baby sister."

"Of course you're not sis." He said grinning.

"So are you boys going to drive all the way up to Dalton or our you staying somewhere close?" Brittany asked Nick and Jeff. Trent, she knew was staying at home. Yay for me.

"They've booked us a few hotel rooms. Trent's staying with us actually." Nick said.

"Good. I don't have to deal with him at school and at home." I said, walking towards my car.

"Where should we meet you tomorrow sis?"

"Do you know where the Coffee shop is? Lima Bean. Yeah we'll meet you there at 6:15AM."

"WHAT?"

"Cheerios practice, obviously. If not, you can wandering into McKinley yourself at 8:30." I smiled as I got into my car. Santana and Brittany pilled in the back. I waved to the boys. Jeff waved back, Nick smiled and Trent scowled.

"I think you and Jeff would make a cute couple." Santana said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I was sitting across from her and Brittany was hanging off the couch.

"And I think Nick and Brit should date. I mean, he was totally patient and everything with her." she shrugged.

"I like him. He's sweet. But he's a friend. I'm dating ARTIE remember?" she said to Santana.

"Whatever. Jeff and Quinn would make SUCH a good couple. Like I'm not even joking. Every time you passed him a note, he'd blush. So what were you two talking about?"

"I told him I'd send him my notes. He wasn't blushing over that." I said, flipping open my computer. I took out the piece of paper and added him to my iChat. He popped online and I typed to him.

**Now you have mine. – Q**

**Haha. Smart. Thanks. Thad says "HI and why the hell are you adding my friends on iChat?" … he actually used more colourful words than that but I don't feel like typing them… - J**

**Tell him. To. Mine. His. Own. Business. – Q**

**He says he won't and what's your business is his business. – J**

**F OFF THAD. I'M SENDING YOUR FRIEND NOTES SO THAT HE DOESN'T FAIL. NOW I'LL TELL HIM NOT TO GIVE THEM TO YOU! – Q**

**RUDE. How do you know he'll listen to you? – J**

**Because if he EVER wants to see the light of day AGAIN he will. – Q**

And with that I shut my computer.

"What about the notes?" Brittany asked, confused. She and Santana had read the whole conversation over my shoulder.

"I'll send them later." I glanced at the clock. 5 o'clock. "Shouldn't you guys…" I said. They usually left around this time anyways and I needed to start my homework.

"Yup, yup. We'll get out of your hair. Text me Q!" Santana said as she and Brittany got their stuff and ran down the stairs. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I tossed my phone onto the white chair across the room. It landed with a soft thud. I stared at the ceiling and then I heard my ring tone. I sighed and got up but I didn't check the message. It was probably Santana or Brittany. I walked to my closet and put on an over sized shirt of Trent's (If anyone tells I'll kill them) and a pair of lulu lemon shorts. I put on a pair of socks and then shuffled across my room to grab my headphones and dock. I plugged in my iPod and started playing Party Rock Anthem. I set it down on my counter in the washroom and removed all my make-up. I tied my hair in a messy bun, continuing to sing and stepped back into my room. I put the dock, on my side table then when to my desk and opened my laptop. I grabbed my phone and checked the message.

**I got Nick to steal Trent's phone to get your number. I hope that's okay. – J**

**Sure. – Q** I blushed, I mean, I was curious as to why he had done it but it was sweet so, whatever.

**Um, out of random curiosity, why'd you do it? – Q**

**Cause I figured that we couldn't talk on iChat with Trent hovering around. – J**

**Good thinking. He's nosy. – Q**

**I know right. He keeps on yelling about you two having a deal…? – J**

**Oh ignore him. I'll tell you someday… or never. I'll deal with him. – Q**

**Oh you'll tell me someday soon if you want to get into the parties, missy. And with us in the hotel, Trent can't kick you out. – J **

**I'd rather go to a Dalton party. – Q**

**There will only be Dalton-ites there. So don't worry your pretty little face… - J**

**Oh so you think I have a pretty face huh? – Q**

**Yup. I know you couldn't stop staring at my eyes. Or the one covered by my hair. – J **

**I was not. And if I was, it was because you look someone in the eye and talk to them. – Q **

**Oh. So what colour is it? – J **

**Blue and green. – Q **

**HAH! You were staring at it. I have TWO different colour eyes cause I like to freak people out. – J **

**LOOK IN PEOPLES EYES WHEN TALKING. – Q **

**SURE QUINN! SURE! – J **

**ITS TRUE. I will delete you if you don't stop! – Q **

**Fine, fine. Truce. – J **

**I never admit defeat. – Q **

**Well, then… I guess we'll have to settle this another way. Tomorrow, don't look into my eyes when we talk. Then I'll ask you what colour they are. You better not lie, or I'll make sure you and your friends NEVER get into a party. Trust me, I have people. – J **

**Ominous. Fine. Deal. – Q **

**See you tomorrow ;) – J **

**Bye. – Q **

I walked over to my laptop and opened it to find 50 iChat messages from Trent. I sighed and clicked on them.

**DON'T ADD MY FRIENDS – T**

Was sent about 50 times. I rolled my eyes and exited the box. I didn't want to reply to him and I seriously needed to start my homework. I decided to start with Calc because I was having the most trouble with it. It was horrid. I couldn't get any of the questions. I picked up my phone and called Trent.

"You a calc genius?" I asked when he answered.

"Na. But Jeff is. Come over, he can help you." He said, sounding nicer. I narrowed my eyes, this was weird, why was he letting me come over?

"I'll text you the address. Bring your stuff and tell mom that we'll meet her at breadstix around 7ish."

"Wait what?"

"Mom invited my friends and I to have dinner with you and her. At Breadstix. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. Hence the surprise in my voice…"

"Urgh. Whatever. Just tell her and come quickly." He hung up and a few seconds later my phone buzzed with the address. I grabbed my Michael Kors tote bag, slipped into a pair of jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my sunglasses and perched them on top of my head. I put on my converse and ran downstairs.

"I'm going to Trent's so he can help me with Calc. We'll see you at Breadstix's around 7ish he says." I told her. She nodded and threw my keys with where on the kitchen island.

When I got to the hotel, I gapped. I didn't realized that Dalton would put them up somewhere so fancy. This was where business people stayed, not 20 rowdy boys.

"Surprise?" I heard a voice behind my say, as I handed my keys to the valet. I looked behind and there was Nick.

"Trent sent me to get you. I'm pretty sure he's having a secret talk with Jeff." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said, we started walking towards the elevators.

"So why do you go to McKinley and Trent go to Dalton?" he asked.

"Oh just because he wanted to experience a boarding school and I didn't really want to go. So mom and dad found Dalton which was close so it worked out."

"So when you moved you guys went to different schools?"

"Yeah. I didn't like going to the same school as him. It was annoying."

"Aahh."

"Why are you here?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Go into too much trouble at my old boarding school. Parent's thought if that I was at a school closer to them, I'd ease up on the trouble. No such luck." He winked.

"I have a question." I said, turning to face him. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you like Brittany?"

"Yeah she's cool. But I figured she's with the wheelchair guy. So, I guess we're friends." He said, he didn't look sad.

"Wow. Most guys at our school would totally try to break them up or something."

"Well, like, I've just met her. I don't really know her so, basically at the moment I like her because she's pretty. That's not enough to make a relationship on. And plus, it's not cool taking another dude's girl. So not cool." He said, facing me.

"Huh. I think I like you Dalton boys more." I said, stepping out of the elevator. He laughed, "Not all Dalton boys are like me."

"You're friends must be like you." I said as I waited for him to open the door. He was fumbling with the key.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, if you like Jeff, tell him. He won't go after he's friends sister unless the feelings mutual."

"So he does like me." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Nick opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Right now, it's based on looks. So… um… don't tell him I told you?"

"Sure Nick." We entered and Jeff was sitting his bed, reading Harry Potter intently. He didn't notice us enter. Trent was no where do be seen. Nick raised his eyebrows then walked over to the closet. He motioned for me to be quiet and then he yanked the doors open. Trent came tumbling out with a video camera. Jeff still didn't look up from his book.

"I thought I could catch you breaking the deal." He said, miffed as he walked out. Nick raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged. I grabbed the Harry potter book out of his hands and flung it on the other bed. I read harry potter too, so I knew that you had to treat the books with care.

"HEY!" he said, jumping up, grabbing the book and holding it against his chest. He looked at me and quickly took off his glasses. He blushed and turned to me.

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Nice dude. I'll leave you too…" Nick said as he walked out of the room. He winked at me and then left. I sighed.

"I need calc help and Trent volunteered you to help me."

"Sure, sure. Come." He said, beckoning me towards the floor. I tookout my books and we spread them on the ground. He grabbed a pencil from his bag and then put his glasses on again.

"I know, I look like a total nerd." He said.

"Nah, I think their kind of cute." I smiled. It was nice being around him, I didn't feel like I had to control him. I always had to do that with Finn or Sam. But maybe that's because I'm not dating him… yet… oh god. I blushed and looked away.

"AHA." He grinned. The hair fell over his right eye and he quickly shook his head.

"Looks like someone needs a haircut." I said.

"Yup. Whatever, I don't mind it long. I can fall asleep and no on will know."

"Except for the fact that the other eye is closed." I said.

"Ruined my happiness." He said, shuffling a little closer, "Let's start, shall we?"

I nodded and he began talking in math terms. Everything went over my head, except for the fact that Santana was right. We would make a good couple…

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO <strong>

**what the deal with Trent? is quinn gonna date jeff? is something gonna happy? IDK! LOL the author doesn't know... **

**anyways :) i hope you liked the first chapter! :) PLEASE, i love reviews! reviews! reviews! :D**

**heartsss! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Just to clear up the confusion... Her brother is TRENT not Thad but TRENT! Sorry about that folks ! **

**I own: The story plot!**

**I don't own: Glee :( Sadness **

**^I really wish i did! but then again, so do half the planet. **

**WARNING: There is some drug use (two characters DO get HIGH.) So if you don't like that stuff, don't read it or just skip the part! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

We finished her work in less than two hours. It was easy. She seemed distracted sometimes so it was funny to see how many things I could say without her noticing.

"And so our babies would be called Jeremy and Alex." I said, she had tuned out again.

"What you named our kids already? I was going for Jessica and Ethan!" Then she blushed at what she just said, "If I ever had kids with anyone, those are the names I wanted to give them."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She smirked but was still blushing. I grinned at her and she looked down.

"Well, don't worry. We've finished so let's go find Trent shall we?"

"Do we have to? He's so annoying." She half whined and then caught herself, and said, "Yeah. Sure. We have to go to dinner."

"OH yeah. Trent told us about that… Will this be weird? Meeting your folks?" I asked.

"You're just meeting my mom. Dads out of town so you got lucky. Otherwise it would be like Trent squared." She said, walking out of the room. I followed her and directed her two doors down. I knocked on the door and Wes opened it. He grinned and opened the door wider. We entered to find Nick, Blaine and David all on the ground. Trent was sprawled on the bed.

"Baby c'mere." Nick said, patting his lap and gesturing towards me. I laughed and fell on top of him. I could smell a little bit of pot around him and I knew he had lit one up. Everyone else knew about Nick's little secret, he wasn't addicted or anything, he just did it once in a while. But only a really small amount, just enough to last an hour.

"He did it about 45 minutes ago." Wes said, "He'll be back to normal soon."

"What about Trent? How long ago did he?" Quinn said, she was leaning against the wall, silently laughing as Trent randomly yelled words.

"30 minutes ago." Wes said, "You smoke?" She shook her head,

"Do all of you?"

"Nah, just Nick and sometimes Trent. It's hilarious. Nick's one of those people who is very affectionate, so he gets even more affectionate when high." I said. Nick rolled me over and started cuddling. I laughed again and wrapped my arms around him. He was my bud, my best friend.

"Trent just goes crazy. Starts shouting." David said, looking at Quinn.

"CUDDLE!" Nick suddenly stood up and ran towards Quinn. She laughed and hugged him. He brought her to the ground then patted my back, signaling me to roll over. I did and I came face to face with Quinn and Nick. She giggled and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Aww, so cute." David smirked, Quinn giggled again and smiled at me.

"POSSIUMS!" Trent screamed. Then he settled down.

"Umm…" Quinn says. Nick frowns and wiggles out, leaving Quinn and mine arms wrapped around each other. We both blushed but neither one of us moved. Nick walked to Wes and David and said,

"Cuddle!" He glared at them and David shrugged. He sat on the ground and Wes sat in his lap, both arms wrapped around him. This wasn't new to any of us. We were all the type of people who just fell in love with the person, not the gender. So we didn't care if we cuddled with our roommate. Chances are, we've probably kissed our roommate in freshman year, Truth or Dare, so there really isn't any awkwardness between us.

Suddenly, Blaine started laughed. We all glanced at him and he looked up and waved his phone. "Sorry Kurt said something funny."

"Pass." Quinn said, smiling. Blaine handed over the phone and Quinn hit call.

"Hey Kurt its Quinn. Yeah, I kind of stole his phone… no no… I didn't read any of the messages but now that you mention it I really should… ahha don't worry. Anyways, we are all going to Breadstix's for dinner, mom wants to meet Trents friends and Blaine will be there of course, do you want to come? I don't think I could handle Trent, his friends and my mother all by myself." Wes yelled, "But you were so cuddly with JEFF!" I threw a pillow at him and Quinn scowled at him.

"SURE! 7, we'll see you there." She clicked end and handed the phone back, "Now you won't have to be bored. You and Kurt can be joined together at the hip." She smirked then glared at Wes, "Don't ever to do that again. Do you know what its like being interrogated by KURT? No." She glanced at her brother, who was rolling around on the bed and shouting random things,

"UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!"

"Yes Trent, they are. Will it wear off in the car?" She asked.

"He didn't take that much, wait," I said, grabbing a bucket of water. I tossed it on his head and he sprayed water everywhere. He's eyes weren't too red, just a little glassy.

"Wha?"

"Got over the haze?" I asked. He nodded then suddenly spotted Quinn who had gone to the wall and was leaning against it with a smug smile on her face.

"Nice little escape?" she said.

"…How much did you tell her?"

"OH just that you do this every now and again." He nodded them got up and ran for the bathroom to get water. Nick came out with a big glass and was glugging it like there was no tomorrow. He turned around and went back for more. Trent came out with a water bottle and said,

"Food? Anyone got food?"

"We are going for dinner now, make sure mom doesn't catch onto your little _fiesta_." She said, she casually walked out of the room. We turned and stared, shrugged and then followed her.

"So, Trent do you want to follow me with your friends in your car?" she said, turning to him.

"Sure, um, you by yourself?" he asked her, she nodded and he looked at me, "Go with her." I shrugged and went over to Quinn's car. She rolled her eyes at her brother and then unlocked the car.

"Nice car." I said, it was an Audi. "Audi makes good cars."

"You like cars?"

"Yup." I was expecting some grief. 'Oh its such a boy thing.' Or whatever.

"Cool. So do I. I really want the Ferrari 547."

"That's a cool car. Really expensive but," I shrugged, "Totally worth it."

"When I got to California my parents promised to buy me one." She replied as she turned into the parking lot at Breadstix's. I saw Kurt leaning against his car and his face light up when he saw Quinn's. She parked next to him and turned to me,

"Yeah, totally worth it. Maybe when I go, if you come visit you can drive it sometime."

"Is that an invitation?" My heart was racing, did she like me too?

"Yeah, if you driving my car pisses off Trent, then it's an open invitation." My heart sunk. She was only being nice because it pissed over her brother. I tried not letting my hurt show, so I got out of the car and hugged Kurt.

"Driving alone with the McKinley Queen Bee huh? What tricks do you have up your sleeve, Sterling?"

"None. Apparently this Quinn was trying to piss off her royal brother." I whispered back into his ear. He looked at me sympathetically and I shrugged.

"KURT!" Quinn ran towards him, hugging him.

"Don't think you've ever been this glad to see me." He chuckled, eyes wandering as another car pulled into the lot.

"Wow. Someone misses Blaine's." She teased him and he giggled. On cue, Blaine popped his head out of the car and came strolling towards Kurt. Once they finally collided, hugged and lopping their arms around each other. Nick walked up to me and grinned.

"He wouldn't stop talking about the outfit Kurt was going to wear. What was it? Who was it by? Then he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter, whatever he wore would make him look fabulous."

"I feel for you man. That must have been a long drive."

"Hell of a long drive. I thought it'd never END!" Wes and David came by my side and we started walking. I noticed Trent lingered behind to walk with his sister. They were deep in conversation.

"Anything happen between you two blondies?" Wes teased. .

"Nope. And nothing can, she's TRENTS brother. He'll murder me."

"Not if his baby sister is happy."

"And should we break up? And she's heartbroken? Then what!" I said.

"Wow someone thinks highly of himself." David joked, "But seriously, you two look like you'd be perfect for each other."

"Yeah well, not everything's meant to be." I said as we entered the restaurant. I saw Quinn and Trent hurry past us and greet a blond woman who looked like an older version of Quinn. Trent looked at us and nodded. We came forward and were greeted with gusto.

"HELLO! HELLO!" She hugged us.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray." We mutter, embarrassed and staring at the ground.

"Sit! Sit! And please, call me Gwen! No need to be formal. KURT! So good to see you!" She said, hugging him.

"Hey Gwen, how is everything?" Kurt said, sitting beside her and instantly started talking. Quinn mentioned to me and we sat on the opposite side of Nick and Trent, on the booth.

"SO." Nick said, propping his elbows on the table and leaning in, "What's the latest gossip?" he mocked. Quinn swatted at his hands and he laughed. She folded her hands on the table, quite close to mine.

"Quinn?" We heard a voice say from behind. We turned; there was the dwarf from New Directions and the giant football player who was standing beside her a little awkwardly. He saw Quinn's hands close to mine and he looked back at her, glaring. She rolled her eyes and cheekily flipped her hair and winked,

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"Dinner. You?"

"Food." She said starting to look bored.

"FINN! Rachel!" Gwen got up and started towards them. Gave them both a hug and we all looked away awkwardly. Then Trent got up and said,

"I got something to talk to you about, Finn." Finn looked slightly scared and Trent had his poker face on, which was pretty damn intimidating. He pointed to the back of the restaurant and Finn, still looking scared went before him.

"TRENT!" Quinn said and he ignored her. She sighed and got up quickly whispering something in his ear. He looked angry but shrugged and then followed Finn.

"Is Trent going to get into a fight?"

"No. I hope not." She said.

"So, I have a question…" Wes started, looking at Quinn.

"Shoot."

"Why do you and Trent go to different schools?"

"Oh because before we transferred into Lima we made a deal. I didn't want him at my school and he didn't want me at his. And he wanted to go to a boarding school. So yeah."

"What deal?"

"Just a deal that you'll never find out about."

"Don't be too sure. A game of truth or dare or Trent just might spill, he's been yelling about it lately."

"Ah. Yeah well he can't tell unless I give permission and vice versa." She replied, flipping her hair. Trent strolled back to the table, smirking. He casually sat down and made no effect to tell us what happened. We saw Finn and Rachel leave in a hurry, confusion all over Rachel's face. We turned to Trent but he did nothing except smirk at Quinn and lift up his menu. We shook our heads and continued searching for something to eat.

Something flickered and I saw Quinn texting under the table. It was close enough for me to 'accidently' read it.

**At Breadstix's with Trent's friends… - Q **

**OH how very interesting… get the gossip. We need some blackmail on Trent so we can get you out of this deal. Who you sitting beside? – S **

**Jeff. – Q **

**ADORABLE! One of you should totally make a move. WINK WINK. – S **

**The deal. – Q**

**Screw it. You know Trent will totally break it. Go after Mercedes or something. Please. – S **

**Still. I'd rather HE break it then ME. But Jeff is really cute… - Q **

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. I saw the message Quinn had supposedly sent to Santana. I whispered in her ear,

"So you think I'm cute huh?"

"What?" She said, I showed her my phone and she grabbed it, trying to delete the message. I easily pulled the phone away from her, locking it and putting it in my pocket.

"It'll be our little secret. Oh and, I think you're cute too." She blushed a deep red and sunk a little lower in her seat. I laughed, causing Trent to look at us, suspiciously.

**I just sent a message that you were supposed to get to Jeff. – Q **

**What was it? – S **

**Still. I'd rather HE break it then ME. But Jeff is really cute… - Q**

**Good one. Oh and go for it. – S**

**Fine. If Brittany goes for Nick. – Q**

**BUT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. – B **

**WHO'S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIS EX! Have you seen the way he acts around TINA? Just cause she got a FOOTBALL player means he has to get a CHEERLEADER. – S **

**Sorry to be blunt B, but it's totally true. – Q **

**It's done. Artie and I are over. – B **

**B! I'm sorry girlie, I'll come over right after this damn dinner. – Q **

**SURE! Santana too! I need a few cuddle buddies. – B **

I sent her a quick text with Nick's number in it.

"How?" Then she looked at me, "You were reading it weren't you."

"Nope. Just happened to see that last part."

"We talked about it in the middle. Whatever, um and I know TWO Jeff's so. It's not about you."

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Quinn. What ever helps you sleep at night." I grinned at her and she smiled back, not looking angry at all, just curious. I saw her eyes wander to my mouth so I grinned bigger and she shook her head, and looked away.

"You know, people say they are as soft as a baby's new born skin." I whispered in her ear when Trent wasn't looking.

"Yeah well. I wasn't staring at your lips. And how do I even know you're telling the truth?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out then, huh?" I winked. She blushed deeper and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Mom." She said, turning towards Gwen, "Brittany's gone through a big break up and I need to get to her house. I'll eat there, pack up my salad will you please?" she got up. Gwen nodded then looked at me,

"Walk her to her car will you?"

"MOM. I'll be fine." She said as she slide out of the booth.

"No. No. I'm sure it's no trouble. I would send Trent but only one would survive that." She looked at me so I shrugged and got up and followed her out.

"You really don't have to do this." She said, facing me as we walked to the parking lot.

"Nah. It's cool. As long as Trent doesn't kill me."

"Yeah, well. He won't as long as the deal doesn't get broken." I heard her mumble.

"What is this deal he keeps shouting about and you were talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." She mumbled, "Nothing you should know of."

"Why not? It seems pretty big in both your lives. Just the other day he was yelling about how he couldn't date Santana because of the deal."

"Wait what?" She said, stopping me and facing towards me.

"You didn't know? He likes Santana."

"I knew that. I didn't know he liked her so much he wanted to date her. Oh my god, this is perfect!" She said, I could see a plan forming in her eyes.

"Oh god, don't tell Trent I told you. Please. He'll kill me." I begged.

"Don't worry, your name will be kept out of this." She turned smugly to her car and unlocked it. I opened the door and she paused for a minute. She turned again towards me and lightly kissed my lips.

"You weren't lying." She said, pulling away and getting into her car. She closed the door but lowered the window, "Can you keep another secret?"

"Sure." I said smoothly. She smiled then took off.

Making sure no one was looking, I jumped into the air and punched it with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

As I was driving to Brittany's I thought of what I'd just done. Then I thought about how much I wanted to do it again and again, but this time longer and not let go. I knew he said that his lips were soft just to tease me, probably not thinking I'd actually kiss him. I smiled to myself. I did really like him. He was easy to be around, don't have to be so … alpha female around him. He's sweet, Finn or Puck would've totally hung that text over my head if that mistake happened when I was dating them.

Either way, I had to figure out a way to get Trent to break the deal first. I pulled into Brittany's driveway and I got out and hurried to the front door. Santana opened it the minute I got there, pulling me into the kitchen where Brittany was. She was eating ice cream and looked sad.

"Want dinner?" Santana asked.

"No I ate." I said, sitting beside Brittany and hugging her, "Aw baby, it's okay. You'll love again another day."

"Tell me you had more progress with Jeff." She said, "I'm sad that I broke up with Artie, but what you guys said was true. He was kind of just using me. What happened with Jeff?"

"Nothing… but I think I found a way to get Trent to break the deal first." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH maybe in the next chapter you'll actually find out what the deal is! if you have any ideas, review or message me them! i'd love to read what my readers think ... if that makes any sense! <strong>

**ANYWAYS i hope you enjoyed the second chapterr! i will update again sooooon ! **

**Thank you! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWSSSS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn**

"How?" Santana asked, curious. Brittany raised her eyebrows. I smirked and said,

"He likes someone. So if I can use that as leverage…"

"Then you can get rid of this damn deal and fall into Jeff's arms. Who does Trent like?"

"You." I replied, flipping my hair. She stared at me, shocked. "Oh like you didn't figure it out. It was obvious. All the time you two spent fighting." She looked around the room, "And you like him too, don't you?"

"There may be a possibility that I may like him a little bit."

"AHA! Fine well, you can go fall into his arms tomorrow once I talk to him about the bet. I'll do it at school, after cheerios practice."

"Which reminds me, we should sleep." It was only nine o'clock but poor Brittany looked worn out and I was feeling tired too. We trudged up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed. We snuggled under the covers. We didn't bother changing and Brittany has a dozen uniforms so we didn't worry about needing ours for tomorrow.

**Jeff**

Dinner was great. Gwen asked us stuff about our lives but once the meal arrived, she looked busy on her phone so we were all talking. Trent started talking about how annoying Santana was so I cut him off by saying,

"Don't you love Santana?"

"No." he huffed.

"Liar." Nick said, gulping down water.

"Fine. I may like her a bit…"

"Why don't you go after her?" I asked.

"Because she's Quinn's best friend. How awkward would that be?"

"Nah, I mean, Quinn will value her friendship with Santana so she won't ruin it for you two." I said, "Probably."

"Yeah well… actually, there is another reason…" he started but stopped.

"Do tell Trent." Wes said.

"We made a deal,"

'AHAH!' I thought, 'we'll finally learn what this is about!'

"We made a deal that I won't date anyone from her school and she won't date any from mine. You know, just because of the awkwardness and stuff. But if I tell her I like Santana she'll get pissed. We never break deals."

"Oh. So is that why you were screaming about the deal when I was talking to her on iChat?" I said.

"Yeah I thought she liked you."

"Now your not so sure." I said. He looked at me and said,

"Well, after I thought about it, you aren't really her type. Not a football player or someone who has power in the school." He shrugged, "Sorry bro."

"Nah whatever." I said. At this point and I was angry and confused. If I wasn't her type, why'd she kiss me? If they had the deal, why was she flirting with me? Why didn't she put an end to it? Is she just playing me? What the hell is going on?

I took out my phone and sent a text quickly.

**We need to talk. – J**

I put it in my pocket; on vibrate so I'll be able to feel it when she replies.

"Let's go back to the hotel now." Trent said, looking at his mother. She nodded and put down the money for the bill. We started to object but she held up her finger, indicating that all our words would be pointless to say. We thanked her and she hugged us before slipped forty dollars into our pockets.

"MRS FABRAY!" We all said, trying give the money back.

"First, its GWEN. Second, I don't care. You are all my sons' friends so therefore you are my sons too. Call me crazy but take the money." Then she turned and walked towards her car, leaving six boys with their mouth open and one smirking son.

We walked back to the car, there wasn't enough space, I don't even know how they got here in one car so I sat on Nick's lap and we drove back to the hotel and gave the car to the valet. We walked up to our rooms and crashed on the bed.

"A long day ahead of us, eh?" Nick said, setting the alarm clock as I quickly changed into my PJs. I nodded and tossed my phone to where my jeans lay for the next day. No new messages.

**Next morning**

We got up early so that we could meet them on time. We really wanted to sleep but it was our second day and we didn't know our way around the building. They met us at exactly 6:15am. They got their coffees and so did we. It was a silent morning. Brittany looked sad about something, Santana was comforting her. Quinn was busy discussing something with Trent, who looked upset about something. We sat at a table close to the door.

"Fine." Trent said as he sat down. Quinn looked like she was going to burst with happiness, "Deal." They shook hands and then sat. I sent Trent a look which he shrugged and put his face near the coffee. Quinn sat down next to me and said,

"I went to bed early last night. What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, it's kind of private. Like I don't think the whole tale should hear."

"Come get sugar with me." she said, picking up her coffee. I followed her to the counter.

"Talk." She said as she reached for the packets.

"You had a deal with Trent about not dating anyone from each others schools and then you kissed me." I said. Her hands stopped and her mouth opened a little. In a few seconds she started moving again.

"I only kissed you because I knew I could break the deal off. After you told me that he liked Santana I used that as leverage to break the deal. I said that there may be someone I like her his school. So he conceded so there isn't a deal anymore."

"Someone you like… that's pertaining to me right?"

"Are you always this slow in the mornings?"

"Yeah. A quick fact you should know about me. I don't wake up till 10."

"Doesn't school start?"

"Nope. Starts at 10:30 ends at 5. There's a study that teenagers do better in the afternoons so they changed the timings of the school. It's wonderful."

"Well, awesome. I get to sleep when I come to Dalton. Anyways, yes. It's pertaining to you." She said, quickly throwing out her garbage and scooping up her coffee. She quickly checked her watch and said,

"We should get going. Coach will get mad at us if we are late." I nodded and quickly put on a lid. As we were walking back to the table, her hand lighting grazed mine and I saw that Nick saw that. He winked at me and said,

"Santana, Brittany, why don't you come in our car and Jeff and Quinn can ride together? You know, mix it up. Tomorrow we can do a different combo." He was always cheerful, even at this ungodly hour.

"Sure." Trent said, as he picked up his stuff. We gathered everything and then left.

"Nick doesn't miss a thing, does he?" Quinn said as we got into her car.

"Nope. He doesn't. Except for what's about to happen in this car."

"OH?" She said, turning to face me as she buckled herself in. she had one eyebrow raised and said, "What's about to happen?"

I quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss, just to tease her.

"You freakin' tease." She said, eyes twinkling. She laughed and then grabbed the back of my head and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her, holding on tighter and not leaving any gaps between our lips. She slowly parted her mouth and I slide my tongue in. Hers and mine met and there was a quick shock of electricity. I leaned in closer and suddenly, the car horn went off. We quickly jumped apart, faces red. She started the car and we were on our way to McKinley. 

For the rest of the car ride, I stared out the window. I didn't know what to say, I mean, I had just kissed one of my closest friends sister. And I really liked her too. She parked and I saw the other cars' occupants leaning against theirs. When they saw us they waved. We started walking towards them.

"Your face is still red." Quinn said quietly, shyly glancing at me.

"Yours it too." I said, looking at her for a moment. We reached them and Brittany and Santana looped their arms around Quinn's and they started marching forward, hair all swinging in the same direction.

"What are we supposed to do?" Trent called after them. Before Brittany disappeared into the building she said,

"Find your way to the choir room and sing. We have glee club first period anyways!" Then she waved and disappeared.

We sighed. The point of coming early was so that we wouldn't be wandering around the school. But it was better to wander when no body knew you were the 'new' kids rather then in a crowded hallway where everyone could tell your new meat.

We entered the building and tried to figure out in the dimly lit hallways where the choir room was.

"Where the hell is that place?" Nick said, opening a door. The room was pitch black, so I went against the walls with my hands, trying to find a light switch. Finally I flicked something and there was a stage and a piano. There was a long staircase going down to it. Thank god I hadn't tripped. There were chairs that started two feet from the stage and went all the way up until about two meters from the doors. The stage was huge.

I looked at Nick, who's eyes were wide. The one think Dalton lacked, was a stage. So naturally, he ran down to it. Literally flying down the stairs. Trent and I shrugged and we followed. He got to the stage and grazed his hands over the piano. Being an acapella group, we didn't have instruments in the background. I knew Nick missed playing the piano. Trent found a base, lying in the back so he handed it to me. He took the microphone and then plugged his iPod into the speakers. How he found all this stuff, I had no idea.

He nodded and I clicked Play on the iPod. I quickly snatched up the base and started playing along with the music.

I try to make it through my life,

In my way,

There's you.

I try to make it through these lies,

That's all I do.

Just don't deny it,

Just don't deny it,

And deal with it.

Yeah, deal with it.

You try to break me,

You wanna break me,

Bit by bit.

That's just part of it.

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care.

I don't care,

And all the things you've left behind,

I don't care.

I don't care.

I try to make you see my side,

I always try to stay in line,

But your eyes see right through.

That's all they do.

I'm getting tired of this shit,

I got no room, when it's like this.

But you wanted me, just deal with it.

So...

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care.

I don't care,

And all the things you've left behind,

I don't care.

I don't care.

(I'm taking care of it. I'm taking care of it)

(You won't be there for me. You won't be there for me)

Nick got his little 'Piano Solo'.

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care.

I don't care,

And all the things you've left behind,

I don't care.

I don't care.

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care. (I'm taking care of it)

I don't care, (I'm taking care of it)

And all the things you've left behind,

I don't care. (You won't be there for me)

I don't care,

At all.

"Wow." I heard a voice say. We looked up and there was a petit girl standing there. Nick grinned cheekily and said,

"Spying?"

"Don't need too. You lost to us. If anything, you'd be spying on US." She said, stepping into the light and coming down to the stage. I recognized her from the night at Breadstix's.

"Rachel." She said gesturing towards herself.

"Nick and Trent."

"Quinn's brother and another warbler." She said, "I had no idea that she had a brother. Shocked us all."

"Us too. We had no idea that he had a stunning sister. I mean, totally wouldn't have guessed that Quinn's related to this fat, fat." Nick joked. Rachel laughed and walked over to the piano.

"AHEM." She said, Nick moved and stood beside me. She took out a folder of music and selected a song. She turned to us, silently asking if we'll play black up. Trent went and grabbed another guitar and Nick sat down at the drum kit. When we receive the music, I looked at the title.

"You and I by Lady Gaga." I said, "Cool choice."

"I've wanted to do this song for awhile but Mr. Schue refused to let me." She looked back at the keys and then started singing.

The chords for the song were kind of hard, and even with my years of training on the bass and Trent on guitar, we struggled to keep up. We had to keep stopping and restarting. It took about half an hour. Then we finally played it from top to bottom.

She cleared her throat and then started,

"It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh

I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

It`s been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold

With a guitar humming and no clothes

This time I'm not leaving without you

Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

You and I

You, you and I

You, you and I

You, you and I, I

You and I

You, you and I

Oh yeah!

I'd rather die

Without you and I

C'mon!

Put your drinks up!

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven

There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase

Six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Nebraska

For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I

You, you and I

Baby, I rather die!

Without you and I

You and I

You, you and I

Nebraska, I rather die

Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you."

"Wahoo. That was awesome!" Nick said, standing up. He high fived Rachel who giggled again.

"Any other songs?" Trent asked.

"Why doesn't Nick or Jeff sing a song?" Rachel said. Nick shrugged and when Rachel handed over the Nick he shrunk back. She handed the microphone to me and I took it. I looked at Nick and he grinned. He knew what song I wanted to sing.

I took Trent's iPod and I scrolled to the song, Paradise by Coldplay.

"When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep

And dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

[ Lyrics from: .com/c/coldplay/paradise_ ]

And dreams of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

She'd dream of

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

And so lying underneath those stormy skies

She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh"

"WOW!" Rachel said, looking shocked, "You're brilliant! How come you've never sung a solo for a competition?"

"Because Blaine's the best." I said, shrugging. I didn't mind losing to Blaine in the competitions. Hell, even I voted for him.

"Well, I think the warblers are missing out on a win. Good thing for us." She said, as she walked away, "See you in Glee."

I glanced at Trent and Nick, "It's true. You do have an amazing voice."

"So do you two. You should really sing Nick."

"Yeah, yeah. One day." He laughed. Then glanced at his watch, "We should get to the choir room."

"How?"

"By following us." Two blonds girls and a black haired girl stepped out of the shadows. I smiled at Quinn and she smiled at me.

"Come on." They said, looping their arms. We ran up to the top and we followed them out.

Just like yesterday, the hallways parted when they saw them. This time, the jock that had slushied Quinn cowered in the corner and Trent gave him an extra death glare. He tried to look manly, but just looked plan scared. It was hilarious.

**Quinn**

We walked in to Jeff singing Paradise. I love that song. I'm a huge Coldplay fan, but only Santana and Brittany knew that. We hid in the shadows until they finished and Rachel left.

"Yeah, yeah. One day." Nick laughed. Then glanced at his watch, "We should get to the choir room."

"How?"

"By following us." We stepped out of the shadows, "Come on." They literally flew up the stairs and we left.

Like always, everyone parted and stood by their lockers, not daring to walk in our way. We were goddesses and it was awesome being at the top of the food chain without a boy by your side.

We walked into the choir room and sat down. The boys sat behind us.

"So today we are doing duets. HERE is the list. NO Changing." Mr. Schue posted the list at the front of the classroom. We got up to check the list.

**Rachel – Brock **

**Quinn – Jeff**

**Santana – Trent**

**Brittany – Nick**

**Tina – Aaron**

…**..**

"Looks like we are doing a duet together." I turned to Jeff just as Santana turned to Trent and started screaming.

"HELL TO THE NO. I AM NOT DOING A DUET WITH HIM." She yelled.

"AND I'M NOT DOING A DUET WITH HER." Trent yelled back. Mr. Schue looked at them and said,

"NO CHANING."

"What song?" I asked Jeff.

"Um. I don't know. A Coldplay song?" he looked sheepish, "Their my second favourite band."

"What's your first favourite?" I asked curious, "And Coldplay's my first favourite."

"McFly."

"Let's do one of their songs."

"Really?"

"Why not. Never really heard any McFly songs…"

"Well, their awesome. I love Dougie. He's like the best, and he's a base player like me."

"A base player like you? Or you're a base player because he's a base player?"

"Touche. Second one." He blushed. It was adorable the way his face got all red and his different colour eyes stood out. He tried pushing his blond hair out of his eye but it fell back.

"So you're a little fanboy huh?" I said, teasing him.

"Don't you dare." He laughed.

"Try and stop me from calling you that, fanboy!" I said. He lunged at me and I took off running, just as the bell rang.

**I Don't Care – IAMJRDN**

**You and I – Lady Gaga**

**Paradise** **– Coldplay**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it ! **

**I own: The story plot and a few of the NEW characters mentioned in the story! **

**I don't own: Glee… sadness **

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE… I've been soo busy its annoying. I need, I need there to be an EXTRA EXTRA long weekend where I can just sleep, eat and write ! **

**LOVE YOU ALLLL! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

The next morning, Jeff and I decided to meet at the coffee shop before school. I didn't have cheerios practice so it was a late start. We sat down, Jeff drinking his coffee, me drinking green tea. He was nibbling on a muffin and kept offering me some, I kept refusing.

"So has Trent told you yet?" he asked.

"Told me what?"

"What's happening on Friday?"

"No. What's happening on Friday?" I asked, as I took a sip.

"It's a Dalton Academy lockdown. Which means that from Friday to Monday at 8am, we are locked into Dalton academy. Only person allowed in and out are the pizza delivery guys."

"Seriously? That sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah and this year we are inviting the New Directions. Got to get a slip signed by your parents though and Mr. Schue's approval."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give it to us."

"It'll be fun. We've never had girls on campus so this could get pretty interesting…"

"What usually happens?" I asked, intrigued.

"OH I'm not telling. You have to experience it while it's going on. If that makes any sense."

"Fine." I said, narrowing my eyes. He laughed and we got up to get to school. Unfortunately, we had to take separate cars, since we got here separately. Next time, we agreed one of us would pick the other one up.

Before heading to my car, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which made his cheeks go bright red. He smiled and we parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

When we got to school, we headed towards Glee club. I liked having Glee club first thing in the morning; it was a good way to start the day. I hated having it after school, like we did at Dalton. I felt so tired and barely anyone fought Blaine for solo's.

We walked kind of close, well close enough for our hands to brush together and make Quinn's ears go bright red. When we arrived she sat beside Santana and Brittany so I veered towards Nick and Wes. I whispered to Wes,

"You got to tell Mr. Schue about the lockdown on Friday, since we won't be here. And the invitation for the New Directions."

"You seem eager. I thought you hated the lock downs."

"Usually I do…"

"Why so keen?"

"Because a certain blond will be there." Nick whispered. I smack his shoulder and he cried in pain. Every turned to look at us. We grinned back, innocently.

Mr. Schue entered and Wes rolled his eyes at me and put his hand up.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Wesley?" Only teachers called Wes, Wesley. Sometimes we did too, just to piss him off.

"Dalton has a lockdown on Friday, which means us, warblers will not be at school. See it's when Dalton locks all its students inside the building until Monday at 8am. Warblers stay in the choir room but everyone else gets locked into their dorms. The teachers are also locked, in the cafeteria. This year, the dean has allowed us to invite the New Directions since during the month they spend with us, we'll be having a lockdown."

"What happens in these lockdowns?"

"We get a bunch of food, only the pizza delivery guy is allowed onto campus and we are not allowed out. We do all of our homework and study. Very studious." Wes said, I glanced at Quinn and winked. It was anything but studious. She smiled and pinched Santana and Brittany's leg.

"Mr. Schue, this sounds interesting. I think we should be allowed to go." Santana said.

"Um, I don't know guys. It seems like a waste of a day…"

"Well, technically their parent's get the final say. There are these sheets that you have to fill out and get back to us by tomorrow. We were just informing you." Wes said smoothly. Nick got up and started distributing the sheets.

Mr. Schue shook his head and then said, "So, how are the song selections coming?"

"Good." We all answered in unison. He nodded so then everyone started getting up and going towards his or her partners. Quinn came and sat beside me.

"What McFly song, little fanboy?" She teased.

I pulled out my iPod and grinned at her. I handed it to her as I clicked the McFly playlist.

"You pick." She put in the headphones and started listening. After five minutes she handed it back and said,

"I like Lies."

"Cool. I'll get Nick and David to do back up on it." She smiled.

"I'll get the sheet music tonight." She said, getting up just as the bell rang. We got up and went to English.

It was an awesome English class. We were doing creative writing and to get the juices flowing in our brains, our English teacher let us watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"YES!" Nick and I whispered under our breaths. We were HUGE Harry Potter fans.

"Can you be any more dorky, little mister fanboy?" Quinn teased from the side. She giggled.

"Don't pretend you don't LOVE the Harry Potter series." I said, jokingly narrowing my eyes at her.

"You caught me. I am a huge geek for Harry Potter." She smiled. I laughed and when I thought no one was looking, I quickly pecked her cheek. She went bright red and daintily placed her hand on my thigh. I casually leaned back and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Trent staring at me. I looked at him and he quickly looked away, with a stony expression. I looked at Nick who just shrugged and gestured to where Quinn's hand was. We watched the clip and then we had to write a story, based on anything.

"Do you think that Brittany's available? I mean, she and Artie were giving each other some pretty intense glares. Like, angry glares." Nick whispered to me, as we started writing.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said, pen flying all over the paper.

"Think you want to ask a certain blond cheerleader?" He raised his eyebrows in hope. I laughed quietly and nudged Quinn with my shoulder. She looked at me.

"Is Brittany free?" I said, just after I said it, I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Passing me off already, huh?" she giggled. I blushed and tried to explain but she cut me off, "Yeah she and Artie broke up. So tell Nick to make a move already." She leaned forward and glared at Nick who ducked behind me.

"I didn't know I had you." I replied, cheekily.

"That's because you haven't asked me out on an official date yet." She replied instantly. I smiled.

"Wait for it." I quietly said. We got up as the bell rung. We walked to her locker and I said,

"I need the combo."

"Why?"

"Because what if I need to get my stuff and you're not here?"

"When would that ever happen?"

"When I leave early today." I said, smirking.

"Why are you leaving early today?" she asked as she wrote her combo down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and replied,

"Because I feel like it." I opened her locker and grabbed my bag and casually strolled out of the building. She caught up to me in the parking lot and stopped me before I opened my car door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere, not here." I said. I actually had no idea where I was going. I just didn't feel like staying here, where I could feel Trent's glaring.

"Where?" she pressed.

"I don't know. Why don't you come and find out?" I said, not realizing that she actually would. I'd love it if she did came, but I knew Trent would through a fit.

"Let's go." She took the keys from me.

"I didn't think you were much for skipping…" I said as we entered the car and she started it.

"Well, I am. I can't take anymore school. I need a break, an escape." Her hands were trembling as she took the wheel and started driving. I raised my eyebrows.

Suddenly, I noticed how skinny she was. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and her lips looked dry. I didn't mention anything, I knew girls were usually picky about this sort of stuff and didn't want to offend her.

"We could go to my house. No ones home but I always carry a key." I said, noticing that we were close to it. She nodded and I gave her directions.

Soon enough, we pulled up to a white house. It was huge and I heard her gasp at the sight of it. I sighed; this was why I liked going to a boarding school. People came to your dorm room and NOT your house. This was the reaction I used to get all the time from people at my older school. It didn't help that I was a in a much high tax bracket then they were. Only Nick, Blaine, Wes and David had ever been here. They were pretty much in the same bracket as me so when they first saw my house they were totally normal about it.

It's not that I regretted bringing Quinn here, I didn't. I just forgot about the reaction. She turned to look at me and I smiled, showing her up the stairs and into the house.

We stepped inside and I flicked on the lights. There was a huge chandelier in the middle, with a staircase. Before the staircase was a large wooden table that had a vase with a bouquet of roses. 'The housekeeper must've been here recently.' I thought. We kicked off our shoes and made our way to the staircase, which felt like a mile away. The marble floor was hard and cold so I flicked the switch under the table that warms the floor. Weird place to put it, but mother didn't like having switches on the walls. Most of the time, we have a remote to open windows, balcony doors and turn on and off lights.

We made our way up the carpeted stairs, which was a relief because my feet were cold. I took her past the second floor, right up to the fourth where my loft was.

She looked around in awe.

"You have a whole floor to yourself?" she asked, looking at the wall of pictures.

"Yeah. There are five of us, including me, who stays with us so I got the top floor. Two bothers are on the second floor and then my sister and my other two brothers on the third floor." I said, lazily falling onto my bed. It felt so nice and soft, I hadn't been here for a while.

"You have an amazing house." She said, continuing to stare at the different pictures that cluttered my walls.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. She glanced at me, cocking her head to one side,

"You don't like that, do you." The way she said it, not as a question but as a statement caught me off guard.

"I like it but…"

"People's reactions freak you out. I'm sorry, for mine. Usually I don't freak out about these types of houses, considering I have one, well my parents have one themselves but yours it so much different then ours. Caught me off guard." She said, coming towards me. She sat on the chair across from my bed. I smiled at her.

I walked over to her and pointed at the picture frame on my desk. It was a large frame but it didn't matter since I did most of my work on the floor(yeah I know, I'm weird like that) or on my bed with my laptop on my lap.

"That's Lukas, Ben, Jake, Seth and Alec." I said, pointing at the black-haired boy, two brunettes and then the two twins, Seth and Alec.

"Seth and Alec are twins, but they don't look alike or act alike. Seth is quieter and Alec is more, out there, I guess. Seth is gay, by the way. Ask Kurt about him, they talk all the time."

"That's adorable." She said smiling, "Where's your sister?"

"She got mad at us so she isn't in that picture. There," I said, pointing to another frame where it was just her and I. We were back to back and she was grinning at the camera and I was slightly looking over my shoulder at her with a smile on my face.

"Georgina. Or Georgi." I said.

"She's really pretty. Everyone in your family is gorgeous. So unfair." She said.

"Well I'd say the same for yours, but Trent doesn't have good looks." I laughed. She playfully hit my chest and laughed with me.

"That is very true." She said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice said from behind me. We both turned around, shocked at who followed us here.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO who could it be? Review with your guesses! I'd love to know ! <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for making you wait so long, I've been busy! I wish it was summmmmmmer ! or winter break already ! **

**Happy November 2****nd**** ! **

**Ps. The review button and I were talking the other day and it told me that it needs some LOVE! So LOVE the review button but CLICKING IT and REVIEWING ! show the button some lovee! **and it loves the people who have reviewed already ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyyyyy! and i hope you guys looove it :)**

**I own: the story plot and Sterling brothers and sister. **

**I don't own: Quinn, Jeff, the warblers, Santana, Brittany or Glee! sadness **

**if did then QUIFF would be together.. and puckleberry maybe... OH and WENTANA (Don't hate) i like brittana too so maybe santana would clone herself so there could be two... LOL **

**ANYWAYSSS! ENJOOOOOOOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When I turned around, I saw two unfamiliar faces. One had light blond hair and had a cocky smile on his face. He had light blue eyes were the same as Jeff's one light blue eye. The other one was a brunette who had a smirk on his face. He had unusual green eyes which was Jeff's other eye. I felt Jeff tense and then relax. I figured he knew who the people where as a smile grew on his face. The two boys were leaning against the doorframe, casually.

"Hey Bro." They both said at the same time, smirk and cocky smile stayed the same.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff said, as he walked over to them. He gave the blond a hug, which the blond returned, after a few seconds. The brunette and Jeff basically jumped into each others' arms. The whole time the blond was staring at me, curiously. I smiled back and coughed down a remark.

"Quinn, this is the Twins. Seth," he gestured to the blond who continued to stare at me and then to the brunette, "This is Alec."

They both saluted at me, smiling happily. Alec said, "So is she your girlfriend?"

"Or some poor, lost girl?" Seth said. They both grinned. They looked totally different but their expressions were the same.

Jeff and I both blushed.

"She's my friend…" he mumbled.

"AH." They hadn't moved an inch from the doorframe, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't both of you?" I said back, even though their comment was for Jeff.

"Well, technically, we can't go to school…" Seth started and Alec finished, "Because the snow situation is bad."

"It's May. There is no snow."

"Yes well, in Whistler there is and there's not enough to train." Alec said. I looked blankly at both of them until Jeff said,

"Alec's a skier and Seth's a snowboarder. They both board in Whistler and usually aren't back till June or July." He turned to them, "That sucks." The both shrugged.

"More time to spend with the family!" Alec said, then he yawned.

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Me too." Said Seth. They both got up from the doorframe and slid into Jeff's bed.

"GET OFF!" Jeff yelled but neither of them budged. Seth had snuggled into Alec who had protectively wrapped his arms around him. They were both asleep.

Jeff sighed and then turned to me. He gestured to leave and we both did. Instead of going down the grand staircase, he led me to a little door which when opened reveled a twirling, iron staircase.

"It's like a secret staircase. My parents said I could tell whatever I wanted to the contractor, so I got this installed. I'm pretty sure they don't know about it. There's a window on the second floor which I can easily climb out of." He said as he led me down the staircase. It was tiny and could only fit one at a time, so he held out his hand and I took it.

"Wow. This is awesome." He smiled at me. We reached the main floor and entered the kitchen. Two bodies were sitting at the kitchen island, eating away. Jeff looked for a moment, then casually strolled into the kitchen with me behind him.

"'Sup Luke, Ben. Where's Jake?"

"Who knows?" One of them said.

"Who cares?" Said the other one. They stopped eating when they saw me and looked at Jeff.

"Quinn. This is Luke and Ben." I waved and they said hello. Usually I wasn't this shy.

"Why aren't you at the hotel? I thought you couldn't come home." Ben said.

"Yeah, we should go back." Jeff said, not answering his question, "Seth and Alec are upstairs sleeping in my room." He waved to them and then we walked out of the kitchen.

"We really should go." He said. I nodded and we gathered our stuff and headed out the front door.

"Hey Jeff." Someone called. I presumed Jake.

"Hey Jake." Knew it.

"Leaving?"

"Yup. See you soon."

"Later dude. Oh and, Hi pretty lady." He winked at me and then disappeared inside the house. I blushed. Jeff glanced at me and smiled,

"You're cute when you blush." I blushed harder and he laughed. We got into his car and he started driving back to McKinley where my car was. I pulled out my phone to find 20 new messages. 10 from Trent who was asking where I was. 2 from Kurt asking the same question and 8 from Santana who started asking where I was then, said, 'Be Safe!'

I glanced at the clock, it said 5. I sighed, I didn't want this day to be over.

"The Twins are cool." I said, as drove.

"Yeah. They are totally different though, it's kind of funny. Everyone we meet expects them to be the exact same but they aren't. They like going the talking thing where they finish each others sentences just to freak people out." He grinned and then his phone rang.

"HELLO!" he said, putting it on Bluetooth. I could hear the conversation too.

"'Sup its Alec." Pause. "And Seth."

"We were just wondering…" one of them started,

"How's your brother doing Miss FABRAY?" the other one finished.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"Because I talk to Kurt and he mentioned you a few times. He always said, 'Quinn Fabray, Queen Quinn.' And I had this random memory of meeting Trent, who Jeff introduced as Trent Fabray. Kind of put the pieces together myself…" Seth said. Well I was assuming it was Seth since Jeff told me he talks to Kurt a lot.

"Wow. Smart. Most people couldn't believe I had a brother." I replied.

"Because you look nothing like him. Are you two twins?"

"Yup."

"AWESOME! Twins." Alec said, shouting in the background.

"We don't do the talking thing. And we don't like each other very much."

"Figured. Since he never mentioned you and since you two don't go to the same school."

"How—oh."

"Cheerios go to McKinley. Dalton is an all boy's school. Sorry Quinn, not your type of place."

"Damn. I was hoping to transfer next semester." I said, sarcastically.

"Don't think you'll get in. Wrong gender." Alec said.

"I figured."

"GOODBYE!" They both chorused and then the line went dead.

"That was… eventful?" I said.

"They like doing that too. I don't even remember introducing Trent like that. They must of Google'd you."

"So I'm Google worthy huh."

"Yeah. Um, Quinn?" he turned to me for a second before looking back at the road, "Where do we stand?"

I knew he was thinking about when Alec and Seth asked, 'WHO I was.'

"I don't know." I whispered. Truthfully, I really wanted an answer myself. I wanted to be his girlfriend but I was kind of scared of what Trent would do. He and Santana weren't OFFICIALLY together. She was giving him a hard time and I didn't want him to revoke the bet.

"Well… let's figure it out then. After the solo, the McFly song. We'll figure out where we stand." He said, again quickly glancing at me.

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I dropped her off at the parking lot, before she got out she quickly pressed her lips against mine and jumped out of the car. I smiled and waited until she started her car. Then I started mine and left. I sighed; I really wanted to know where I stood with Quinn so that when Trent asked anything I could have a real answer. I made it to the parking lot of the hotel and tossed the keys to the valet who caught them and gave me a ticket.

As I was entering the building, I saw Santana sitting and beside her was Brittany who was chatting with Nick. Nick was nodding and laughing as Brittany continued whatever she was saying. Santana looked bored and kept typing something on her phone. I walked over to them.

"Hey." I said. Nick grinned and Brittany jumped up and gave me a hug. Santana looked at me and said,

"Where's Quinn?"

"Driving home I think. I just dropped her to the McKinley parking lot where she got her car."

"Oh. I thought you'd bring her here. I told her I was waiting at the hotel." Just then her phone rang.

"Hello? Hey. I'm at the hotel but never mind. We'll just come over to your house. We'll see you there in like fifteen minutes. Bye." She sounded tired and sad.

"Everything okay?" she shook her head no.

"Be careful with Trent. He's not happy about her ditching." Then she got up and started walking towards the front. Brittany jumped up and quickly gave Nick a hug and me one too then followed Santana.

Nick stood there, grinning. I looked at him and we started walking towards the elevator.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so happy or am I going to have to guess?" I joked with him.

"Brittany and I are going out on a date. After the lockdown." I groaned. I'd forgotten the lockdown was tomorrow.

"We're picking the girls up from their house in the morning." He said, glancing at me, "Aren't you excited? A weekend with Quinn!" he said just as the elevator doors opened.

"And if I can help it, I'll keep her away from YOU." A voice in front of us said. We looked and there was Trent, looking furious.

"Where did you two go? And why did you in courage her to DITCH?"

"Oh please," I said pushing past him, "Like you've never ditched before. Plus I didn't encourage her to come with me. She just did."

"Okay. Fine. I'll believe that. Quinn isn't a saint. Where did you to go?" he asked again.

"Just… somewhere only we know." I smirked. It was his favourite song at the moment. I opened the door and walked into the room. Wes glanced up from his phone at me and nodded. David looked angry and kept trying to see over Wes's shoulder but Wes kept moving the phone.

"Wow. What is Wes hiding?" I joked. Trent stormed in after me and yelled,

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO?"

"Why do you care? She's home now. Go ask her."

"You better not be fucking my sister." He said to me.

"I'm NOT. God. Get a life man." Nick pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

"God. He is annoying." Nick said, collapsing on the bed.

"What are you hiding, Wesley?" I asked, curious.

"Now that Jeff's here, I'll tell you."

"OH. So you were waiting for JEFF to come and THEN tell your BEST FRIEND." David said, huffing.

"Shut up, if you want to know." Wes grinned at him and hugged him. He handed the phone to him and David's eyes went wide.

"You're…going…on…a…date…with…SANTANA?" he screamed her name.

"SHH!" he said. We all looked at him, confused and happy.

"What? We started talking after Glee club, she being her sassy and bitchy self and we kind of got along… I don't know. So we exchanged numbers, which I think pissed off Trent because he saw. Anyways, we've been texting and I just kind of asked and she said Yes."

"That explains Trent's mood. And Santana saying 'Be Careful'." I said.

"I thought Trent and Santana were going to date, now that the whole deal's off." Nick said.

"Well I guess they couldn't stand each other. Or Santana couldn't stand him." he joked.

"Congrats, bro."

"Damn. Now I need a cheerleader girlfriend." David said, "All you guys have one."

"Nah, Quinn and I are just friends." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Wait for after the lockdown. Magic happens." All three of them grinned evilly and I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When I arrived home, I checked the rest of the messages. Santana had wanted to meet me at the hotel, but I called her saying that I was home. She agreed to come over right away. I dropped my keys into the bowl that sat in the foyer and kicked off my shoes. I padded up the carpeted staircase, until my room and drove under the covers, while dropping my bag beside me.

All the feathers in my pillow and duvet rose up, making the bed look like a winter wonderland. A few came out of the pillow and rested in my hair. I was too tired to care. I kept thinking about the shocked expression on Jeff's face when I lightly kissed his lips. I had wanted to that all through the car ride. He had such nice, soft lips. They were basically taunting me.

My phone beeped, pulling me out of my daydream and I got up to go grab it.

**We need to talk. – Trent**

I sighed and typed my response.

**Not now. – Q**

I quickly typed one to Santana.

**When are you coming over?** **–Q**

**Just pulling in. – S**

Then within two minutes of receive the message, she and Brittany basically flew into the room, giggles and excitement. I calmed them down and we sat on the floor. Santana handed me her phone, and I read a conversation she had with Wes, or in her case, Wesley.

"You're going on a date with him?" I said, shocked, "I thought you liked Trent."

"Yeah well. That shipped sailed. Like, Trent and I don't get along but I like him as a brother, since I've known him for forever, right…"

Santana and Brittany were the only ones who had ever met Trent. Finn, Sam and Puck never knew that I had a brother.

"I guess." I paused, then I smiled, if Santana was happy, then I was happy. Trent could go cry in a hole.

"I'm so happy for you! This is awesome!"

"And I'm going on a date with Nick. After the lockdown." Brittany said. We started jumping up and down and squealing.

"When are you going on a date with Mr. Sterling?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. We haven't actually defined what we're in right now. But after our duet, we will." I replied.

"Oh." She said, smile fading from her face. I hugged both of them and said, "Doesn't matter. I'm so happy you both are dating two adorable warblers!"

"Maybe something will happen at the lockdown." Brittany said, "We will be trapped with them."

"Maybe." I winked, "Maybe."

Santana laughed and said, "Let's order a pizza and talk. I felt like we haven't done that in forever!"

"My parents aren't home so we can make ourselves comfortable. But I won't have any pizza. Not hungry."

"You and Jeff eat already?" Santana winked. I grabbed a small pillow and chucked it at her, which she dodged and threw back at me.

"Sure." I mumbled. I really wasn't hungry. She ordered the pizza and we went down into the living room where we put on the TV and again, sat on the ground. Brittany and her took out pop while I made myself some green tea. I literally lived off of green tea, it was my favourite.

The pizza arrived and they dung in.

"So where did you and Jeff go today?" Brittany asked.

"How did you know I was with Jeff. I could've been by myself."

"Only a loser would ditch by herself. We all know Quinn Fabray isn't a loser, therefore would not ditch by herself." Santana said.

"Ah. True. I kind of forced my company onto him. He took me to his house. It's awesome. I met his brothers. He had five."

"Wahoo! Any of them single?" Santana joked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Two of them are twins and they just came back from Whistler. They're pretty cool. They figured out that I was Trent's sister."

"Oo, twins. Are they hot?"

"They're like 16."

"We're only 17."

"Still! You have WESLEY, Brittany has NICK and I may or may not have JEFF." I said, "They don't look anything alike. Ones a blond and the other is a brunette. It's kind of funny." I giggled at the memory.

After they ate and we watched some TV, we decided to go upstairs and pick out the outfits we'd be wearing. Santana and Brittany had brought their clothes because they had decided (without telling me) that they were going to sleep over and then the boys would pick us up tomorrow morning at 9.

"Oh Brit should definitely wear this." Santana pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, a pink top with hearts on it (v-neck) and black leather boots. "It'll look killer. Especially since the top matches your feather in your hair."

I took out a pair of silver hoops and lay it against the outfit which was on my bed. Brittany nodded and we moved it to the chair and laid it out carefully. Next, we looked in Santana's bag. I pulled out ripped light blue jeans, a long grey lose top which was fitted on the sides but loose in the middle (it looks fantastic worn) and a pair of heels. I got out a long necklace with a hard silver feather at the end. I took out the matching earrings but she shook her head no and took one and placed a long blue feather earring for the other side. It looked, different but Santana could pull it off. We place the outfit carefully on another chair.

Then Santana and Brittany marched into my closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, white v-neck top and my favourite leather jacket. Santana grabbed the straighten and curling iron from the back and Brittany plugged it in while I got out a pair of ankle boots to add to the outfit. I went to my jewelry box and got out my favourite pearl ring, my Tiffany gold key necklace and a white dialed watch. We lay out the outfit on a chair. Santana ran to her back and pulled out the feathers she had found at the drugstore. We carefully attached a new one to Brittany's hair, we made mine slightly waving along with the rest of my hair and we re-straighten Santana's raven hair.

"They look awesome." She said as we admired ourselves in the mirror. We nodded.

We stayed up for a bit longer, but then feeling tired we got into my bed and snuggled together. Santana and Brittany feel asleep and I stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, imaging what the day would hold for us tomorrow. I heard a soft beep so I reached over Brittany's head and grabbed my phone.

**Get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be awesome. – J**

**Just thinking about it. Oh and, thanks for today. I really liked it. The Twins are awesome. – Q**

**HAHA. No problem. Anytime. Yeah they are. They'll probably show up tomorrow, so you'll get to see them again. Night Quinn - J**

**Great! Night Jeff. – Q**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! <strong>

**Coming Up: (i've never done this before, thought i'd give it a try...) The Dalton Academy Lockdown... Stuff going to happen. Certain characters will reveal things... There will be violence (just a little though) and ****someone may or may not end up in the hospital... *** this will happen sometime in the story if it doesnt happen in the next chapter! **

**SOOO please please please please please please REVIEWW! i'd love some reviewwwwss :)**

**heartsss! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! This is probably my fasted update yet… I think… **

**K so WARNINGS! There are mentions of sex (they play never have I ever); someone also accuses someone else of sleeping with them…**

**There is slightly (?) graphic making out. Remember this is an M rated Fic. But I've put a line where it starts and ends so if you don't feel comfortable you can skip it.**

**There is a fight scene. People do get hurt. That's at the last part of the fic, again I did put a line… there is also swearing involved with the fighting…. **

**One character does have a disorder and a past character has a disorder as well. **

**So kind of intense… I didn't this fic to be all fluff but yeah… **

**I hope you guys enjoy and don't get mad with what I've done with the characters! **

**Hearts! **

**^This line doesn't count^ **

**Quinn**

The boys came right on time. We opened the door and were literally shocked. There was Jeff and Nick standing there. They both grinned when they saw us. Nick whistled. All three of us stared at them.

Nick was wearing a purple shirt, grey pants and a grey vest. He had a hat on top of his head. Jeff was wearing a white light blue shirt with ripped jeans and converse. He had a pair of ray bans perched on top of his hair. You could clearly see an outline of a muscular frame, which was always hidden underneath his Dalton uniform.

"Isn't this a interesting site? Seeing you out of your Dalton uniform." Santana said as we stepped out of the house. I quickly locked it and we made our way to the car. Nick and Brittany sat in the front of the car and I sat in the middle of Santana and Jeff.

"Yeah well. During lock downs we don't have to wear our uniform. It's AWESOME." Nick laughed as we started driving.

"Some people don't wear anything except for their boxers." Jeff winked. I blushed.

"Ah. So we'll get to see you in regular clothes until Monday when the uniform is back." I said.

"Why don't you just wear regular clothes all the time?" Brittany asked, looking confused. I noticed Nick kindly smiled at her and said,

"We have a dress code. We're not allowed." He was patient with her.

"OH." Her eyes went wide, "That's why Kurtie was always in his uniform when he came to visit us."

"Yeah. It's a good thing we had a uniform otherwise he'd be on us like a leech about our clothes." Jeff said, we all shot him puzzled looks. He shrugged and said, "We have a day where we can wear regular clothes. It happens every month and I swear to god, Kurt was going to kill all of us because we were wearing 'such out of fashion clothes'" he laughed.

"Ah. That's Kurt for you." I said.

We reached Dalton quite fast and we made out way to the front desk. Nick leaned on the desk and the receptionist looked up.

"We have three New Directions. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Piece." He said lazily. She nodded and the boys started walking. We followed close behind.

The bell had just rung so the hallway was packed with boys. Then minute they saw us, us as in girls, they looked with wide eyes and started whispering among themselves.

"Any of them free?" Someone called.

"NOPE!" Nick and Jeff yelled back. They quickly wrapped their arms around us, Jeff had his around mine and Nick has his around Brittany and Santana. There were more catcalls and whistles so we walked faster to wherever we were going.

They pushed open to grand wooden doors to reveal all or most of the Warblers chilling around the room. Blaine was lying on the couch with Kurt on top of him, both reading a book. Trent was lazily sitting on a table and leaning against the wall typing on his phone. Wes and David were discussing something at the head table.

"YO! THREE NEW DIRECTIONS ARE HERE!" Nick called. All their heads popped up and they grinned. Trent looked at me, then back at his phone. Wes sauntered over and looped his arm around Santana who easily shrugged him off but they sat down and started talking. Brittany had started talking to a Warbler I didn't know the name of and Nick was teasing Blaine about something.

"Want a tour?" Jeff whispered in my ear. I nodded and then said, "I thought we'd be locked in."

"We can roam the hallways, just not leave campus. At 8 they'll lock the doors so then we can't go anywhere. But, being ME I can easily slip out." He replied, pulling me towards the doors.

We started walking down a hallway. They'd cleared up since class had started.

"Why aren't you guys in classes?" I asked.

"Because technically we're at McKinley right now." He winked.

"So what's going to happen tonight?" I asked, curious. I knew he told me he wouldn't tell but I still was going to ask.

"Wait till 8. Then you'll see."

"Where are the dorms?" I asked, suddenly curious to see where Trent stayed. Jeff obviously picked that up and we headed out. We walked across the courtyards. There were beautiful flowers popping up everywhere and large majestic trees. Under one of them there was a bench.

"That's my favourite spot." Jeff said. The bench was under a Jasmine tree; I could smell the flowers already.

"Jasmines are my favourite flower. They have a scent that's to die for." I replied, "It'll be my favourite spot too when we come to Dalton."

He laughed and said, "You'll have to fight me for it then. Because I'm not giving it up that easily."

**Jeff**

It was easy walking with her. Our hands brushed occasionally. At one point, I picked up her as we were walking. It was so frail and thin, I couldn't help but wonder…

I shook the thought out of my head. Quinn couldn't have a problem. She didn't seem like the type of girl. But neither was Georgi…

We reached the dorm house and I took out the key from my back pocket. The dorm house was like a regular house, except with a lot of room. I lead her up the staircase and we walked down a long hallway. When we reached the middle of it, I turned the handle and said,

"Welcome to Trent's room. He shares it with Aaron." She stepped inside and turned on the light.

It was a mess. Papers everywhere and beds not made. There were posters on the wall, some half off and clothes scattered on the ground.

"Wow. I knew my brother was a slob…"

"Not much time to clean around here. You'll find out when you get to live here and you get all the work."

"Huh. What about Kurt's room? Or yours?" she said. I laughed and we walked out of the room.

"Kurt and Blaine keep their door locked so we can't go in. It's only because one time Nick and I played a prank on them. They're both heavy sleepers so we moved their beds together and roped them together. It was hilarious. It was at the point when they didn't know that they had feelings for each other or whatever." I laughed at the memory.

"WOW." She said. We walked further back and I opened Nick's room and mine. It was much, much neater then Trent's. We had at least made our beds, but there was sheet music pouring over the sides of our desk and homework scatter on the ground. We had put up posters of everything we loved, and we did love a lot of dorky things. We even had a wall of pictures. Quinn walked around, laughing at the dorkiness of it and smiling the whole time.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I said, laughing. She followed me out.

**8pm**

Wes banged his gavel on the table and everyone looked up from their conversations. We heard a click and Nick rushed over to the doors, trying to open them. When they wouldn't budge he grinned. He turned around and said,

"The lockdown has officially started." We all cheered and Thad brought out the alcohol from behind the desk. Nick and I got more pizza from the closet and spread it across the room. Wes and David unlocked the windows incase anyone had to puke.

Trent blared the music and the party official began.

"DRINKING GAME!" Puck yelled, everyone cheered and filled their red cups with vodka and a chaser.

We sat on the sofa and the floor.

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" Rachel yelled.

"YOU START NICK!" I nudged him. He grinned, "Never have I ever, had sex with a boy."

Blaine, Kurt, Aaron, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina all took a drink.

"Tina!" Someone said. She nodded and said, "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

All the warblers drank, all the New Directions boys drank and so did Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes.

"Wahoo, Mercedes." Santana said. Then she said, "Never have ever stolen something from Coach Sue."

Kurt and Brittany drank.

"Wow. Kurt really?" I said. He shrugged and said, "Never have I ever… gotten high." Nick and Trent grinned and took a drink, along with Finn who claims it was an accident.

Trent went next, "Never have I ever gotten pregnant." There was dead silence and all the New Directions girls where looking at each other. In one swift movement they all took a sip.

"WAIT." Wes said, "You've all gotten pregnant?"

"Well not Berry. She's still has her V card." Santana said, "And no. Only one of us had and in order to not OUT the person, we all drank."

I went next, "Never have I ever gotten to sing in regional's or sectional." I laughed as Blaine and Kurt looked sheepish. A few others took a drink.

"This is boring." Mercedes said, "Truth or Dare!" We all cheered and started the game.

"Seriously? This is how you waste your time?" Two figures appeared in the windows. They carefully climbed in.

"What are you two doing here? Are you even allowed." They shrugged and Alec went to sit beside Wes and David. Seth sat on top of Maxxie. He was Seth's 'hook-up' guy, I guess. Seth artfully wrapped his arms around him and they started kissing.

"Kay. Maxxie go somewhere else and kiss my brother…" I said. Maxxie grinned and they left the circle.

"Alec, Truth or Dare?" Aaron said. All the Warblers were familiar with the Twins. They constantly crashed parties but no one seemed to mind.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to into the closet with…" he paused and looked around the circle and his eyes landed on Quinn, "Quinn. For three minutes." He shrugged and got up, Quinn followed behind.

**Quinn**

We got into the closet and he turned the light on. He grinned at me and whispered,

"Don't worry, I wont try and kiss you and shit. I know you're probably going to get together with my brother." He smiled kindly at me.

"Thanks. And I don't know if that will happen."

"Why?"

"Trent's an ass."

"Aw, you can't blame him. He's protective over his little sister. You should've seen us with Georgi. Especially Jeff. Just let him get used to the idea. Don't give up." He winked and glanced at his watch, "Two minutes."

Alec is pretty awesome; we talked about school and stuff. We didn't go too deep and when two minutes were up Aaron let us out of the closet.

"Soo… what happened?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Alec said as he sat down beside Wes. I agreed.

"You two were supposed to do something." Aaron scowled.

"You said go into the closet, not go into the closet and make-out." I smirked. Jeff looked at me and grinned. Aaron scowl became bigger.

"Santana, truth or dare?" I asked her. She laughed and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with one of the warblers." I knew whom she was going to pick. She looked back and forth from Trent who was smirking, thinking she'd make out with him and then looked at Wes. She did it for like two minutes, until everyone groaned and she smirked. Since they were sitting in the same direction, she got up and sauntered over to them. Then she plonked herself on top of Wes, wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed his face into hers. Alec and David laughed uncomfortably and moved from the couch. We all started laughing as they literally ate each other's faces. Santana fell back onto the couch, since there weren't any occupants except for her and Wes. Wes was on top of her. Santana looked up for a moment, slightly drunk and said,

"HE TASTE LIKE NOODLES!" He laughed at her and then crushed her with himself.

We all looked away and continued with the game.

^Disorders mentioned from now until the next line ^

**Jeff**

By 12 o'clock, everyone was either make out or passed out drunk. Trent was stumbling around, with a half open bottle of something. I glanced at Quinn who was lying down, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't drunk; I noticed she hadn't been drinking. I had had a few, but it took a lot more to get me to the haze or even drunk. She hadn't eaten anything either and I thought she might be hungry. I tugged at her arm and she glanced at me. We stood up and carefully maneuvered ourselves through the sea of bodies. I carefully climbed out the window and helped her over. She was so light, it was so easy to pick her up and take her threw the window. I set her on the ground and led her to the kitchen. We weren't supposed to wander the halls, but no teachers were around. Only Kurt and I were allowed in the kitchen since we can actually cook edible food and not burn the school down.

"Told you I know how to get out." She laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked as I turned on the lights and went behind the kitchen island and towards the fridge.

"No. I'm fine. I had a lot of pizza." I looked at her and said,

"Bullshit. You were beside me the whole time. You didn't have anything to eat and have only been drinking water."

She looked at me but didn't say anything. I opened the fridge and got out an apple. I took out a cutting board and a knife and started cutting it into pieces. I handed her a piece and she declined.

"Quinn…" I said, she looked reluctant and took the piece of apple. She held it in her hands for a few seconds and then set it down.

"You don't have to paint it. Just eat it." I said. I was testing her. I hoped I was wrong and she didn't have a problem, just a really good metabolizism. She shook her head again and in a stronger voice I said,

"Eat it. Quinn. Eat it." She shook her head fast and I could see some tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't." she said, "I just can't." she made her way to the door but I stopped her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. It was much too easy.

"How much do you weight?" I asked softly pressing her against me.

"95. 95 pounds." She whispered.

"How tall are you?"

"5"4."

"QUINN!" I said, "You shouldn't weight that much. You really shouldn't. It isn't healthy." I pulled her closer and I felt like she could disappear into me at any given moment.

Tears starting rolling down her cheeks. She tried to brush them away but they kept falling. I hugged her closer and she whispered,

"I know. I know. I tried to eat after I lost the weight. But I can't. I just can't. It feels wrong, I can't."

I led her to the pantry where I got out a glass. I filled it with water and I took out a packet from the fridge.

"This is protein power. We keep it for the jocks but you should have some. There aren't any calories in it and you need your strength. Please, if you can't eat then drink this. I'll help you Quinn. I promised I'll help you get better."

She nodded and drank the water. We walked back to the room, her eyes were slightly red from the crying. When we entered, almost everyone was passed out and the few that were awake where drunk out of their minds. I glanced at Seth who was sleeping on top of Maxxie's bare chest. Alec and Mercedes where curled up in a ball. I looked at Quinn and she had a sparkle in her eye. We sat on the ground, her on top of me. I grabbed a few beers and started drinking and she murmured things in my ear. She said told me what she and Alec were talking about in the closet, she told me how stressful school is, she told that she was really happy that the bet had been broken off. Suddenly, she stopped talking. I looked at her and she suddenly pressed her lips to mine.

I held her carefully and parted her mouth. Slowly our tongues started exploring each other's mouths. She moved her hands under my shirt and slowly ran her hands up and down my body.

"Nice abs." she said quickly breaking away and then reattaching her mouth to mine.

"Mhm…" I said. I moved my mouth down to her neck and started kissing it. I found a perfect spot and bit down, hard.

"Ohh…" she whispered as I trailed my mouth back up to hers. Again she attacked it with gusto. She pulled off my shirt and moved her mouth away from mine. I moaned in displeasure but she trailed her tongue from where my pants began right up over my abs and then to my neck where she bit down hard.

I could feel my pants become tighter and I knew she could too. I blushed and she put her leg in between mine and pressed herself into me. My lips found hers once again and we resumed kissing, small moans escaping from each other at some point or another. There were a lot of emotions flying around, hunger, and the need for more, maybe even love.

I wanted to go further but I knew we couldn't. Not just because we were in the common room with everyone around us, but because I was half drunk. I pulled away from her and she pouted but then rested her head on my chest. I grabbed a blanket that was beside me and wrapped us both in it. Then I drifted off.

^The fight begins^

I was awoken by a punch. I sprung up, carefully. Quinn looked up. Trent was standing there, looking mad as hell. He tried swinging for me again but I ducked and punched him. He went flying to the wall.

"What the hell dude?" I screamed at him. I had a bad hangover that got worse with his damn punch.

"You sleeping with my sister?" he said as he came forward.

"What the? NO. We SLEPT. NO SEX." I growled at him.

"Really? Because that bruise doesn't help your case." He said yelling.

"Yeah well. HER CLOTHES ARE STILL ON. NOTHING HAPPENED!" He swung at me again, this time hitting my face. I stumbled backward.

"Trent. STOP IT." She screamed at him. She stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way Quinn." He said to her. She didn't move and he pushed her to the side.

"Don't touch her." I growled at him.

"She's my sister. I can push her if I want to." He said.

"TRENT!" I heard Brittany shriek. More people where being woken up by the noise but not everyone was comprehending what was happening.

"Trent NOTHING HAPPENED. STOP IT." She said.

"Am I supposed to believe you? You dirty little whore. You were the president of the damn celibacy club but you ended up PREGANT! And not even with your boyfriends baby, but you cheated. So I'm not going to believe you!" He screamed at her. Her mouth was open in an O shape and I could see the tears.

I lunged at him, throwing him into a wall. He yelled at me and a fight broke out. He grabbed me by my wrist and tore the bracelet off.

"Who's Georgina? HUH? You're girlfriend? SO you're a cheater too." He laughed and held the bracelet away from me as I tried to grab it.

"You two are meant for each other. Cheaters and whores." He screamed.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Santana got up from Wes and punched him. He stumbled back a few steps but looked at her with a nasty smile on his face. He slapped her and she fell. Quinn screamed and ran to her.

"You have NO RIGHT TO DO JACKSHIT." I started screaming.

At this point, I could kill him for talking to me like that. FOR TALKING TO QUINN LIKE THAT. For even talking to SANTANA like that. I ran at him, throwing him into another wall, the mirror hanging came down with a crash. It shattered on the ground and I heard Quinn scream.

"I AM NOT A CHEATER OR A WHORE." I spat.

"THEN WHO'S GEORGINA AND WHY DO YOU HAVE HER NAME ON A BRACELET?" He spat in my face. I held him against the wall and started punching him. He punched me in the gut. I crumbled to the ground.

"JEFF!" Quinn came running to me.

"What's going on?" I heard Nick and Wes say.

"Jeff slept with Quinn and he has a girlfriend. Georgina." Trent said, standing up. His face was half bruised. I saw Nick's face go red as he started towards Trent. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Georgina like that." He growled at him. The only response he got from Trent was a muffled growl. Nick dropped him and Trent went to Quinn.

"Come on Quinn. You're going home." He roughly picked her up from the ground. She struggled.

"No I'm not going with you."

"LET HER GO." Santana yelled. She came after him again but he moved.

"FINE." He said. I saw her throw her into the front table. She hit it with a crack. Her face was white for a moment, and then she passed out.

**Fight ends**

I ran to her side and Trent stood there, shocked. We called 911. David and Wes hid the liquor bottles. The EMT arrived right away and Santana, Brittany and I went in the ambulance. I refused to let Trent come with us.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. I recognized one of the EMTs and she recognized me too. She patted my back and said,

"She has a broken leg. She's just passed out from the pain. She should be fine."

"Emily…" I started. I glanced at Santana and Brittany who were huddle in the back, crying.

"Yes Jeff?"

"She has an eating disorder. Anorexic." I whispered, "Her friends don't know. I just found out last night."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask. It was pretty hard for her to admit." I said.

"Thanks for telling us Jeff. What happened to your face?" she handed me a mirror and I could see the bruise rising from when Trent hit me.

"Just a little fight. Nothing to worry about." I passed the mirror back. She nodded.

We arrived at the hospital and Emily filled the doctor in on everything. They took her into surgery and we went to the waiting room. Santana and Brittany sat in a chair, clinging to each other. Santana had stopped crying but she was just staring into space and Brittany was still crying. I sat beside them, praying everything would turn out fine.

Nick, Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David were the first to arrive. Trent followed behind and kept his distance. Nick sat beside me. Then the rest of New Directions and the Warblers came. Santana went and sat on Wes's lap. He cradled her and she pressed her face into his chest. Brittany went to Nick and he hugged her. Seth and Alec arrived, both looking worried. They sat beside me and we wrapped our arms around each other. I knew they were upset and they hated the hospital.

"She can't die, Jeff." Alec said, "It's a broken leg."

"It's more than that." I said, looking at him, meaningfully. I touched his bracelet where he had Georgina's named printed on it and he looked at me, shocked.

"Bulimic?"

"Anorexic." His face fell and Seth looked like his was going to cry.

"Too soon." He whispered, "Too soon."

**Yeah. So. Um. Hi. **

**Intense chapter eh? Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I didn't know that Trent could use those words… hehehe… **

**I hope you guys were able to read it, and if you think that this is a terrible story line or something tell me or if you think I'll loss a lot of reader over what I've written, I'd love to know. **

**If you liked the drama, thanks! **

**Either way, please, please, please, review! The review buttons feeling lonely… ! **

**Hearts to you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy it! It took me a while to do, I've been so busy with school work… urgh. Cannot wait for the long weekend! WAHOOO FOUR DAYS OF DOING NOTHING! Hopefully I'll write another chapter or two.. wink wink! **

**I own: The story plot and Seth and Alec and Georgina **

**I do not own: The characters or Glee Sadness **

Chapter 7

**Quinn**

I was trapped, trapped in darkness. I couldn't find a light. I felt so cold, on the outside and the inside. There was nothing surrounding me except empty air. I was alone. I could hear my thoughts, those were the only things making noises.

_You're a whore._ I heard Trent's voice echoing in my head. I saw his face in the air but then it was gone, replaced by my fathers'.

_My perfect little girl. _I saw an image, of when I was young and he kissed my forehead. In the background, I could see Trent staring. _My perfect child. _My father whispered. At the time, he didn't know that Trent was there.

The next scene was Trent sitting outside, in the winter, just staring at something. This was recent. I saw myself run out to him and tell him to come inside, because it was cold. He followed me in and he told mom and dad he wanted to go to a boarding school, Dalton. I remember how Dad's face lit up, and how Mother looked sad. For the first time, I looked at Trent. He didn't seem happy, he seemed sad that they were so willing to let him go.

Another image flashed, it was the most recent image of them all. It was after Beth was born, Puck had left and it was just Trent and I.

"_She looks like you." He said to me. _

"_I know." _

"_Are you going to keep her?" _

"_No." _

"_Why?" _

"_I'm not ready to be a mother." _

"_But you could be. Mom said she'd turn my old room into a nursery." He didn't have any resentment in his voice, he just continued to stare at her in awe. I could see how much he wanted to keep her, but it was my choice. _

"_She's going to be adopted by Shelby Corcoran." I said with finality in my voice. He opened his mouth to say something, but then walked away. _

Out of everything that I'd seen, this was the only thing that made me cry. This was the only time, whoever was sending me these images let me feel what Trent was feeling. It hurt. He was hurt, angry that he didn't get a say in where he's little niece was going. Angry that no one cared about his opinion. Angry that Mom and Dad didn't bother reasoning with me.

I broke down. I feel onto my knees and I started crying. He, he just wanted someone to care. But I always acted like I didn't. Dad always favored me and Mom followed suit. He was unhappy, and there I was, sitting on my high horse thinking nothing could knock me down. Except for this.

**Jeff**

We waited and waiting and waiting. Finally the doctor came out, about four hours later, explaining the delay.

"She is very unstable at the moment, we had to operate slowly." He said.

"Why was she unstable? It was just a broken leg." Santana said.

"Oh. Um. Miss?"

"Lopez. Santana Lopez." She said, slightly irritated.

"Well Miss Lopez, your friend was anorexic. She hadn't eaten in months. With her being so frail, it was hard to place the bones back and fix in the internal damage that she had caused. We've hooked her up to IVs and drip so she should gain some of the vitamins she lost over the months. She will feel hunger pangs and it is going to be a painful journey." He glanced at me, with sympathy in his eyes. He knew our whole family because Georgi used to come here. He walked away. I looked around.

Nick was staring at me, with big watery eyes. Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt were also staring at me. They knew what happened with my sister. Nick was the closed to her, out of all my friends. Santana looked shocked and Brittany was crying. Trent kept on pacing up and down the room and everyone else just sat.

"I never thought Quinn would be so concerned about her weight." Rachel said, "I mean, she was perfect."

"I can't believe we didn't notice." Santana said, her voice breaking, "I mean, I get if Jeff or the Warblers didn't get it. But Brit and I are like her sisters. We've should've caught it. We're…" She broke off, "I need Beth." She looked at Puck who took out his phone and made a call.

"Who's Beth?" Wes asked softly, he had walked to Santana and put her arms around her waist. She clung onto him and Brittany. Nick hadn't moved an inch, just staring at the floor. I could see the tears falling from his eyes so I made my way over to him.

"Why. Why Quinn?" he muttered.

"Shelby's on her way. Beth'll be here soon." Puck announced to the room, this seemed to cheer Brittany up a little. Puck turned to Wes and said,

"To answer your question, Beth is my daughter. And Quinn's her mother. We gave her up for adoption and Rachel's biological mother took her. We visit her all the time, everyone in New Directions and one former warbler." He glanced at Kurt who smiled,

"I have to take the little princess shopping. Shelby doesn't know how many trends there are for little princesses now days."

"Oh." We all say. Then a figure holding a baby came into view. She rushed over to Santana who smiled when she saw her.

"Is Quinn okay?" The woman looked worried. Santana held out her arms before responding, taking the little child in them.

"She's out of surgery but we haven't been able to visit her yet."

"What happened?"

"She fell into a table," Santana said, glancing at Trent for a second, "And she collapsed. She hadn't been eating. For months apparently."

"Oh. My. God. Quinn…" The woman didn't seem angry, just distraught.

"So this is Beth?" Wes said, "Hi I'm Wes, this is David, Jeff, Nick, Blaine…" he went around introducing each of the Warblers.

"She's awake." The nurse said, coming towards us. "Only a few at a time. Who's first?"

"Hold Beth, will you?" Santana asked Wes who took the child carefully. Santana and Brittany came over to me and Santana offered her hand. I took it and I brought Kurt with me.

We got to her room and Quinn was sitting there, looking pained while her parent's were talking to her. Or yelling. It was really muffled and Quinn's eyes were bloodshot.

"No." Santana said, marching in. The minute the door opened the parents stop talking and glared at Santana. She put her hands on her hips and gave them the best bitch glare ever. Then they straightened their backs and left without a second word.

Quinn sniffled and quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes. She looked at all of us, bracing herself, like she expected that we were going to yell at her. I walked over to her side and picked up her hand.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back, she squeezed my hand slightly.

"Quinn," We turned and Brittany was standing at the door, looking slightly hurt. Santana still hadn't said a word or moved an inch. Brittany started walking forward and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Quinn, why are you starving yourself?"

"Yeah, Quinn, why?" Santana finally said, she stayed where she was and didn't move. Her voice was soft, we had to strain to hear it.

"I-I did it because I was eating too much. I couldn't put on the weight…" she said.

"Quinnn…" Brittany snuggled up close to Quinn and Quinn rested her cheek on Brittany's head.

"Santana I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't know. I'm a fucking failure as a friend." Tears were streaming down her face.

"No. No you're not. Don't you ever, ever say that. I'm just really good at hiding things. Remember how long I went before anyone knew I was pregnant? Or that Finn wasn't the father?" She paused and glanced at me for a moment. I gave her a small smile before she continued, "San, please. Please."

Santana, still looking unsure, came over and sat on the bed, beside Brittany. She pulled me in closer so I lay beside her. Kurt was leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Hi Q or should I say L."

Quinn blushed and giggled, "Hi K."

"Good to see you alive. Don't give us another scare like that. Seriously? So close to PROM! Who's going to wear that perfect crown on her beautifully done hair? Or who am I going to dress shop with? Besides Satan and Britbrit. But I need the Queen Bitch." He laughed and gave her a hug. She laughed, I swear it was a relief to hear her so happy.

"Of course. Once I'm out of this damn bed the bitches are back." She blew him a kiss.

"I think you should take your baby away from the warblers before they fall in love with her. I once showed David a picture of Beth and he nearly died." Kurt grinned, "Stay alive, okay darling?"

"Of course Kurtsie!"

Then he disappeared.

"You should talk to Trent." Santana said, "You have to do it at some point." Quinn nodded then Santana and Brittany kissed her cheeks and disappeared.

She turned to me and said, "Will you come back later? There's something I need to tell you."

I kissed her forehead and nodded. I started to get up when she tugged my sleeve. She pulled me back down and kissed my lips lightly. I smiled and just before I left,

"Bring Beth please?" again I nodded and retrieved her from Wes who didn't want to give her up.

I gave her to Quinn who smiled and then Trent entered. He scowled at me and I shoved past him.

**Quinn**

Having Beth in my arms made me feel so much better. I loved her tiny little smile, her hands, her face, her feet, her everything. Her hair had started growing, thank god not a Mohawk but instead beautiful curly locks.

"Hi Lucy." Trent was the only one who called me Lucy. He'd only do it in front of our parents or people who used to know Lucy or in private. Never in public.

I looked at him, he had tears falling from his eyes and he opened his mouth.

"Lucy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I was angry. Furious. I felt like…"

"You felt like you were always everyone's second choice." I said, with finality in my voice.

He didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement.

"What you said was true. I was a whore, a cheater. I really should've gotten pregnant but I did. But I have a miracle in my arms. I don't regret it. I really don't. Sometimes I wish I didn't give her up, but what life could she have lived with us? Mom and Dad are dysfunctional; Dad's never home, Moms constantly trying to impress him. I'm basically raising myself and screwing myself up. You're away at boarding school. I wish I could've kept her, I really do Trent. You could've been an uncle and…" then something struck me.

"Have you held her yet?"

"No." he whispered, "You gave her away right after she was born. I've never had time, nor known where Shelby lives to go visit her."

I nodded and beckoned him forward. I carefully held out my arms and he took her.

"Hi." He whispered quietly to her. He had a smile on his face, the tears had dried up and I could see a little light in his eyes.

"Hi Beth. I'm your uncle. Uncle Trent. But you can call me T."

"Take her outside and play with her. Be careful, Brittany's very protective over her." I said. He nodded, eyes not leaving Beth as he exited.

"Send Jeff back in!" I called after him. He nodded.

A few minutes later, a blond head popped in.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he walked towards me.

"Hi." I said, suddenly feeling shy.

He slid into the bed with me, his warm body pressed against mine. I rested my hand on his chest and leaned into him. He casually stroked my hair, running his fingers up and down and occasionally down my back, which gave me shivers, in a good way.

"We have to talk about something." I said. He looked at me, hazel eyes questioning. I took a deep breath and said,

"My real name's Lucy. Lucy Quinn Fabray. I used to be fat, have pimples, was ugly as hell and no one used to talk to me. When my parent's got transferred into Lima, I started up ballet, found out that I was athletic and lost the weight. I got cream for the acne and I asked my dad if I could get a nose job. I became the captain of the cheerios, Santana and Brittany by my side. Then, sophomore year, when I was dating Finn, I had sex with Puck and got pregnant. Coach kicked me off the cheerios and people treated me like crap. That was probably the worst year of my life. But Beth's beautiful and that's all the matters. After that, junior year, I met Sam. We dated and then Finn was… egging me on, I guess. I fell right back into his arms, unfortunately, cheating on Sam in the processes. Finn was the captain of the football team and I was the captain of the cheerios. Then after regional's or something he picked Rachel over me and I was heartbroken. I vowed never to go back to him. But I felt sad and I turned to food to comfort me. I put back on a bit of weight and the only way I could control the urges to eat was to not eat. Then somewhere along the way, I just didn't eat at all. And now I'm here." I took a breath, waiting for him to say something. He kissed the top of my forehead before opening his mouth.

"Well, my real name is Jeffrey Julian Sterling. I used to have brown hair, like Alec but I have been dying it for about three years now. I used to be slightly over weight but then I started running and now I'm on the track and field team at Dalton. My family is very close knit. We all take care of each other, hence the reason why I'm so close with Alec and Seth. Georgina was our only sister. She was beautiful. She had brown hair, like Alec's and was skinny, no matter how much she ate somehow the weight wouldn't show. She got into modeling and she dropped out of school, though on weekends Seth and I used to tutor her. One day, after a particular large meal, I walked in on her throwing up." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing the story, "Apparently, one of the photographers had made a joke about her being the heaviest model on set, even though she was barely 100 pounds. She promised me that this was a one-time thing. But it wasn't. I kept and eye on her and I didn't tell anyone. Seth started noticing things and he finally confronted her about it, that's when she told the whole family. We did everything we could, we gave her smaller, healthier portions so that her stomach wouldn't get upset and want to get rid of the food. She was clever; she always threw up when she could get out our sight for a few seconds. Then, a few months ago, she collapsed at a shoot. She died on set." Tears started pouring down his face.

I reached up and wiped them away with my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, tight.

"That's why you have the bracelet of her name. I knew she wasn't your girlfriend because you mentioned her name as your sister." I said.

"Everyone in the family has her name on a bracelet. But Seth, Alec and I are going to get her name tattooed on our wrists this weekend. So she'll be here forever."

"Oh Jeff." I said. 'He must be in so much pain. She only died a few months ago and he was so close to her.'

"You better get better, Lucy. I don't want to have to tattoo your name on my wrist too." He said. I looked at him.

"You called me Lucy." I said, surprised.

"Do you not want me to? I just thought it's better, since your beautiful and Lucy was your original name."

"You can call me Lucy, just not went people other then Santana, Brit or Trent's around." I said, looking at him. He smiled and said,

"Okay, whatever you say, Lucy."

The way he said my name, made my stomach do flips.

I leaned in and chastely kissed his lips.

"Aw, that's all I get?" he whined. I smiled at him and pressed mine lips against his again, opening his mouth with my tongue. After a few moments he pulled away, saying,

"That's better." I laughed.

Santana, followed by Brittany, Wes and Nick came into the room.

"Hiya." Wes said, "The New Directions wanted to come in but the nurses kind of shooed them away saying only CLOSE friends. Nick and I managed to squeeze in. Oh and by the way," Wes glanced at me shyly, "Your baby's so adorable."

"Thanks." I replied.

"We got the nurses to set up two cots in here. Where we will be sleeping, Brit and I." Santana said.

"You guys have to go to school, you know that right?" I said.

"Come on Quinn. Someone has to spend the days with you."

"You can, by phone. Tomorrow morning, all of you, " I glanced at the warblers too, "Are going back to school."

"There's no point arguing with Quinn once she has her mind made up." Santana said rolling her eyes. The nurses set up the cots and Wes and Santana shared one and Brittany and Nick on the other.

"Night, Q." Santana said. Brittany had already dosed off and Nick was whispering to Jeff about something or another. Santana had delicately placed herself in Wes's arms much to his delight. I smiled, I was happy that Santana had found someone who couldn't be torn down by her nature.

"Night S." I replied. Jeff turned to me and said,

"Sleeping already?"

"Yeah. You can talk to Nick, I don't mind." I replied.

"No it's cool. Let's sleep darling." He said. I snuggled in closer to him and gripped him tightly.

"My personal teddy bear." I said, breathing in deeply his scent.

He chuckled and said, "My beautiful golden tabby cat."

"Very specific."

He grinned at me, "I used to have one."

"I used to have a teddy bear too. Now I got an upgrade."

"Me too. Me too."

He kissed my head lightly and I fell asleep, surrounded in his warmth.

**I hope you guys liked it! I love Santana and Wes together, they are just so cute. But I also like Brittana… god … it's so hard to choose who you want your characters to be with! **

**Anyways, I'd love some reviews! REVIEW AWAY PEOPLEEE! I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS, WHETHER YOU WANT TO give me criticisms or say its good or bad or whatever! JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW ! **

**Hearts! **


	8. Chapter 8

**K, so this chapter is fluffy I guess… been a long week and yeah. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter and don't find it too boring! TRUST ME. It's going to get more interesting soon… ;) **

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee! Sadly **

**Jeff**

I woke up the next morning, Quinn's hair all tangled up in my face. I quickly wiped it out of my face and smoothed it against her head. She mumbled something and snuggled closer, not releasing her grip.

"Quinn…" I whispered softly as I tried to pry her hands from my shirt. I wanted to stay, I really did but she demanded that we went to school…and I kind of had to go.

"Don't…leave…me…" She said, not letting me go, "Please… you're warm… I like you."

"I like you too. Quinn, wake up." I said. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me with her blue eyes.

"OH. Go. Go." She said, blushing and releasing my shirt, "Sorry."

I laughed softly and said, "No need to be sorry." I slid out of the bed and climbed over Wes and Santana. I laughed again at that sight.

Wes had wrapped his arms around Santana and she was clutching on tight, just like how Quinn was. I nudged his slightly and he woke up. He glanced at me shyly and quickly slid out of bed, waking Santana up too. I walked over to Nick's bed and nudged him too. He smiled at me and waved me away. I laughed and walked towards the door where Seth and Alec had dropped of some clothes for the girls and us. Santana had given them her house key and made them promise that they won't go through any drawers' except for the ones she told them to go through. They smirked but I knew they listened.

I took out my Dalton uniform and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at the side of my face, where Trent had punched me. There was a large bruise, I was slightly surprised no one had mentioned it. There was also a long cut, which had a scab over it. I quickly threw on my uniform and then popped my head out of the door. Nick and Wes were changing in a corner and the girls were applying their makeup in a mirror Brittany had brought. I whistled to Santana and she came close, eyes widening at the sight of the bruise.

"Got anything? Quinn hasn't noticed it yet and I really don't want to freak her out." I asked. She smiled and grabbed her makeup back, coming into the washroom with me. She took out some powder and applied it quickly, making it even.

"Don't touch this side of your face, the powder rubs off easily. Tomorrow I'll bring the liquid concealer, it's better." She said. We left the washroom.

"AH. I can't tie this tie." Nick said. He looked frustrated and angry. Brittany giggled and skipped over to him. With her quick fingers she tied the tie and kissed his nose.

"Silly boy." She giggled before jumping back to Santana's side. Wes's phone went off. Looking at the phone, he read out the message.

"Due to certain events that has happened during the lockdown, all Dalton students are to remain at Dalton. All Dalton students that have gone to McKinley are now requested to come back, to prevent any hate crimes that might occur during their visit. McKinley kids will be arriving in a few short weeks. No student is allowed to leave Dalton campus WITHOUT spoken permission from their parents."

Santana and Brittany looked up. Quinn was still sleeping. I sighed, "So I guess we can't come here."

"Why don't you just call your parents?" Brittany asked.

"Their off somewhere… I don't even know." I said. Nick and Wes nodded. The point of boarding school, well, in our parents' case was to get the kids out of the house so that they could go do whatever they wanted. My parents had made their money when they were young and now they owned companies. They were constantly off doing business and whatnot.

Nicks parents were musicians, they were constantly on tour. They keep their private life very private, even giving Nick his mothers last name, which SHE didn't even have. Only a very few people at Dalton knew who Nick's parents really were.

Wes's parents were stationed in China, working at the top business industry there. He always hated talking about them, so we didn't know much.

"Oh. Well I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Figure what out?" A small voice came from the bed. We all turned and Quinn was looking at us, with wonder on her face.

"They aren't allowed to leave campus anymore. They're back at Dalton." Santana said, gesturing towards us. Quinn's eyes met mine and there was instantly sadness.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I walked up to her and said, "I'll figure something out, don't worry."

She smiled at me and said, "If your going to get into trouble, don't bother. I have your iChat remember? We can video call."

"You are so smart. How'd I get so lucky?" I laughed and I kissed her.

"Go. You guys are going to be late for school!" she said, shoving me towards the door. Brittany tossed a phone to Quinn and said,

"Call us during lunch. And anytime you need us, text. We're always on our phones! Bye Q! Love you!"

"Bye B! Love you too! Bye guys!"

I winked before I left which made Quinn blush and smiled.

Before we got into the elevator I stopped the nurse and said, "When will Quinn be released?"

"In a few days, as long as she is on constant monitoring. We'll give you a guide on how much to feed her and let her eat." She said before leaving. I nodded.

"This should be easy." I said to them as we got into the elevator. Wes and Nick nodded, knowing exactly what I was thinking. The girls looked at me quizzically.

"Well, Dalton's teachers upload all their lectures onto a website, so if we miss class we can always go and find what we've missed. When Quinn comes to Dalton, we can use that and I can monitor her, so that she's eating and everything."

"Oh Jeffrey. You don't have to do everything yourself. Brit and I can also." Santana said, smiling.

"And David and I. And Nick and Trent. And how much you want to bet, that Alec and Seth won't be at school. Aren't they here for they're extended summer break? They can help too. They were great with Georgi." Wes said. I smiled at them.

"Who's Georgi?" Brittany said.

"My sister. She died of bulimia a few months ago." Brittany's eyes went wide and she hugged me, not letting me go until the elevator doors opened and we had to step out. Santana looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, shrugging her hand off. I didn't need any more sympathy. I was tired of it.

We dropped the girls off at school first, then heading towards Dalton. When we got there, we parked the car and headed inside.

"Hey man. How is she?" Kurt came running towards me. I nodded.

"She'll be discharged soon."

"Good. We'll take care of her when she comes to Dalton." Kurt said, then he leaned in close and whispered, "Her parents are no good at taking care of her."

"I figured." I whispered back, "Since they never came to visit her in the past few days."

Kurt sighed and then we all walked to Warbler hall. When we entered, everyone looked at us and the dean was at the front of the room. Kurt ran towards Blaine and sat beside him. Nick and I sat on the ground, in front of the couch that Wes and David were sharing.

"So. Because of what happened during the lockdown you are not going back to McKinley. You are staying here and finishing your studies in your regular classes. The New Directions however, will be joining us in a few days. We have chosen not to notify your parents since most of you were…asleep… while the commotion was going on. But we are punishing you. For the next two lockdowns, you will be in your dorms and not free to party here." We all groaned. Being in our dorms meant that we were locked in our rooms. The dorms would order pizza and stuff but we couldn't go wild and there was no way of escaping out of the rooms.

"Any objections?" The dean glared at us and we all looked down. She nodded, and then left.

"Well. At least they didn't cancel the whole thing, right?" Thad said weakly. We all nodded, picking up our bags and walking to class.

**Quinn**

It sucked, sitting in a hospital bed. I had nothing to do. I tried doing some of the math problems Jeff had kindly left beside my bed. I didn't know when he put the paper together, there were about 100 calculus problems, a TI-84 calculator and pencils with lead inside of them, and an adorable little sticky note that said,

_Just incase you get bored and really want to practice so you can get the A. Oh and I have the answer sheet. – J _

**Thanks for the work. You couldn't have math it more fun? – Q**

**Go to question 69. –J**

I put down my phone and read it.

Solve each separately.

Hint: Once you get the numbers, try figuring them out to see what they'd be in the alphabet. 

My answers where: 23, 9, 25, 15, 21, 15, 14, 4, 1, 20, 5, 23, 9, 20, 8, 13, 5.

I wrote out the alphabet and labeled the number beside it. The final answer I got was.

Will you go on a date with me? (I added the question mark beside I thought that it was a question.)

I smiled and I picked up my phone, laughing.

**Oh why you so sweet? – Q**

**So. Is that a yes? *Smiles hopefully* - J **

**Yes. It's a yes! – Q **

**YES! K well, I talked to your nurse so you should be out in a two or three days. You have to be monitored but that'll be no problem, we have it all planned out. – J **

**Won't I be staying at home? – Q **

**Nope. Not if you don't want to miss staying at Dalton for the New Directions coming to Dalton thingy or whatever. – J **

**Huh. I guess I'll be staying with Trent huh? – Q **

**Ah, well… there maybe be some arrangements being made so you could stay with a handsome warbler… - J **

**So I'll be staying with Kurt or Blaine then? – Q **

… **You hurt my pride. – J **

**OH. You mean **_**the **_**handsomest warbler… well why didn't you say so? – Q **

**I really hope you're referring to me this time. – J **

**Of course I am, little fanboy!– Q **

**Oh and I thought you forgot about that… - J **

**Well how could I? So I guess we aren't performing anymore then since your not at McKinley… - Q **

**Too bad. Well, we can always do a duet at Dalton. – J **

**HELL TO THE NO. I am not performing in front of all your classmates! – Q **

**Why not? You have an amazing voice. – J **

**Don't fight with my Jeffrey! – Q **

**First off, its JEFF. NO JEFFREY and second, well, you'll be performing. You just might not know they're there at the time! WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE! – J **

**Whatever you say Jeffrey. I ain't singing no song. – Q **

**Whatever you say FABRAY. *****Sounds so weird using that name on you. I always use it for Trent and he goes insane***** But you just got your work cut out for you. – J **

**Alls far in love and war. – Q **

**Till death do us part, and then some. – J **

I smirked. There was no way I was going to perform in front of anybody for at least the next few weeks. I didn't have stage fright or anything, I just didn't want to have everyone's eyes on me. Wow, this is a first for me. Especially since all the warblers were there when I collapsed and stuff, I just don't feel like…

I glanced at the clock. 2'oclock. Brit and Santana would be sitting in calculus right about now. I could just picture it, Santana writing out the plot line to a new murder mystery book (Which I would have to get out of her later) and Brittany sitting there, totally and utterly confused. I sighed, what I'd give to be sitting there right now.

"Sleepy sweetie?" The nurse came in.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Oh. Well we have to give you more protein injections since your brother wants you out of the hospital as soon as possible."

"Wait what?" I said.

"Isn't your brother Trent? He came up to me the other day asking if we can up your medication so you can get out of here faster. He knew you hate hospitals and you'd rather be back, sitting at home or at school. He said and I quote, 'I need Quinn to get back to her bossy old self again.'" She laughed at me, "You boss people around a lot?"

"Um, I guess so. I never really noticed it since people do what I want, regardless." I blushed.

"Was everyone who was waiting for you to get out of surgery your friends?" She asked as she pushed the needle in. I gasped a little and then answered her question.

"No. Well, I guess so. They aren't related to me, except for my brother but they're basically like my family. Especially the blond girl and the black haired girl who was in here early…"

"Is the blond boy your boyfriend?" She smiled, teasing me.

"I guess so… I don't really know. He just asked me out on a date." Usually I was never this open with strangers. But the nurse was nice, and kind of motherly. She grinned, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh? When?"

"Like a few minutes ago." I showed her the math problem, "He's one of my brothers friends and he helped me with calculus. I hate it and he's a genius at it. I don't kno when he wrote out these problems. I was texting him before, 'thanking' him for making them so fun." I rolled my eyes and she laughed, "And he told me to go to 69." I blushed and continued, "And I figure it out. So we are going on our first official date."

"Well by looking at the two of you, I'd thought you would've been on multiple dates. He looks at you with so much affection, it's adorable. And you seemed to really like snuggling with him."

I blushed again and she laughed. "What can I say? He's comfy." I giggled.

**Jeff**

The day went by slowly. So slowly. By the time I got to my dorm, I was just about to collapse. I fell onto my bed then Nick came in and fell down right beside me. He pulled my into his arms and said,

"Is it just me, or does the days go by slower with the girls?"

"The day goes by slower without them." I said, returning the hug.

"I asked Quinn out." I said, absently mindedly.

"And she said YES, no doubt." Nick replied.

"Yeah she did…" I smiled. I got up and took out my computer. I clicked on iChat and logged in.

Her name flashed and I clicked the video button. She accepted it within two seconds of sending it.

"Hi Quinn." I smiled. She was looking a lot better. Her face had a natural glow to it and her eyes sparkled. Santana was smirking beside her and Brittany was waving at the camera, or more at Nick who was sitting beside me.

"Creative way of asking Quinn out." Santana said, obviously knowing about the math problem, "What would happen if she got one wrong?"

"That would suck." I said, "But Quinn's a genius, I knew she wouldn't."

"How was your first day back at Dalton?" Quinn asked.

"SO MESSED UP." Nick replied, I glanced at him and shoved him slightly. "Without Brittany sitting beside me chatting, I had a hard time getting through class."

"Aw! Sweetie you should've texted me!" Brittany pouted. I laughed.

"The last time Nick texted in class, he got caught and had detention for a week!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" He screamed, "IF WES DECIDES TO SEND A FUNNY MESSAGE AND EXPECT ME NOT TO LAUGH THEN HE IS MISTAKEN!"

"Oh…wow…" Quinn said, "Speaking of Wes, where is he?"

"Somewhere with the gavel." David popped up in the doorframe and casually strolled over.

"Hi Ladies." He said as he sat down on the other side of me, "Excited to come to Dalton?"

"YUP!" Brittany said, "We'll be there in FOUR DAYS!" She squealed.

"You guys are coming on Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, just in time for the weekend!" Santana said, excitedly. Quinn smiled at me,

"I'll be out of the hospital by then. I might a very nice nurse today who told me."

"I can't wait." I said, smiling at her.

**Chapter 8 is done! Now I'm going to start working on Chapter 9! YAY im really excited now that Jeff and Quinn are going on a date… let's see how this works out shall we? AHHHH**

**So … if you wouldn't mine… REVIEWING? HMMM? Its not like my life depends on it (yes, yes it really does) but ah, feel free (please please go) to leave a review! I don't mind criticisms at all! In fact I find them very helpful! And if you wanna say how good/bad the story is pleae GOOOOOOO to the review button or PM me! YAYYYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYY **

**WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE! **

**HEARTS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED! :D :D:D:D:D:D 33333333333 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9! **

**This chapter is for PixieShinex3 and xagent-6x! I hope you both enjoy it! **

**I own: the story plot and Alec and Seth **

**I don't own: Glee! **

**Quinn**

"We are geniuses!" Santana said. The days had flown by and it was already Friday, check out day.

"Why are you guys geniuses?" I asked, skeptically.

"No reason." Brittany smiled.

"So you guys are taking me home right? And then going to school?" I asked, not trusting the look on Brittany or Santana's face. Jeff and I had made plans to meet up later.

"Yes but we aren't going to school today. No. Someone has to monitor you." Santana said.

"Can't my mother do that?" I said.

"No." Brittany said with finality. I looked at both of them, who were spotting angelic smiles. Something was off… something wasn't right. We made our way to the elevator and down into the parking lot. It was a beautiful spring day, and I was happy to be out.

"A few more weeks till Prom." Santana said.

"Started your campaign?" I asked jokingly. Wes didn't go to McKinley therefore Santana would have to take someone else as a date if she wanted to win Prom Queen.

"Screw being prom queen. I'd rather go with Wes." She said as she opened the door for me.

"I am capable of opening my own door." I replied.

"Yeah, your capable at a lot of things." I glared at her. She shrugged and we got into the car.

"I have plans with Jeff at four. So you guys will be bored for a bit." I said.

"Oh no sweetie. Your plans been cancelled. Wes, Nick and David need Jeff for something. Call him; he must've forgotten to tell you. We're heading up to Dalton at six. Since we're moving in today." Santana said, then she winked, "But don't worry. We are going to make something totally hot so that the boys regret not speeding the day with us."

Not believing her, I took out my phone and called Jeff.

"Hey, what's up?" He answered excitedly.

"What's this I hear about your cancelling our plans without telling me!"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Nick, David and Wes need me to help them with something. I think its with the date for Brit. But that means I have to cancel the plans. Sorry babe."

"I can help with preparing." I said.

"Ah, I think Nick just wants it to be us guys. I hope you don't mind. I'll see you at six though."

"Yeah. I guess. Whatever." I said a little pissed.

"Quinn… baby don't be mad." He pleaded. I sighed and said,

"Bye Jeff." And hung up.

"WOW. Angry Quinn." Brittany said.

"Yes. Angry Quinn. Whatever I wear tonight has to be awesome, blow his mind so that he totally regrets it." I said, flipping my hair.

"That a girl!" Santana said and floored the engine.

We stopped at Brittany's house first, stuffing all the clothes we could find into a few duffle bags. Then we went to Santana's house, practically bringing everything we could find in the closet. Then we arrived at mine, where we dumped out all the clothing options.

We lay the shirts out in one pile, then skirts, then dresses, jackets, pants, jeans, etc. Santana pulled out a purple dress from the pile, which was a little fancy and a leather jacket to cover it. She handed it to me and I put it on the bed. I put black pumps for the shoes and then got out a lot of black bangles which my father got my from India. I also took out some hoop earrings and placed them to the side. A long necklace with an onyx was also placed on top of the dress.

"It looks too fancy. I mean, we're just going to Dalton to settle in." I said.

"Yeah and apparently we have to dress up formal. Rachel has been texting me ideas for her to wear all day." Santana said, tossing her phone to one side.

Then we looked at dresses for Santana. I pulled out a red halter dress, and got a thick black ribbon from my closet and wrapped it around the waist. Then we got a flower from a vase and set it against the dress. Santana smirked and pulled out a pair of tan heels and placed them under the dress.

Next we looked for something for Brittany. I got out a navy blue fitted dress, which went over one shoulder. I grabbed a pair of red heels, which Brittany adored and placed them under the dress. She nodded excitedly.

**Jeff**

Lying to Quinn was tough. I thought she'd definitely think something was off and accuse me. But she bought the whole story. Well, it technically wasn't a lie. We were preparing Nick for his date… and ourselves for ours. Trent had generously given his room to Nick, I took ours and David vacated Wes's and his for the day and night. We had set up tables and had been cooking all day. We told Santana and Brittany to prepare Quinn for her date with me, and we told Quinn to prepare Brittany for her date with Nick. I told Santana to come dressed up to, so that Quinn wouldn't think something else is going on.

We raided the kitchen and started cooking right away. Seth and Alec popped by, promising to serve. Since Quinn had just gotten out of the hospital, I decided that I would make 1 appetizer, 1 main and 1 dessert. We would split everything and she could eat as much or as little as she could.

We told all of New Directions our plan, so that they could come early and in … slightly formal wear.

"GUYS." Thad burst into the kitchen holding his phone. "Do you think you could make a little extra food."

"No." Wes said flatly. He hated cooking but was an amazing chief.

"Why do you need extra food?" I asked.

"Tiffany's coming from San Francisco."

"Wasn't she supposed to come tomorrow?" Tiffany was Thad's girlfriend of three years and one of our friends. Nick had introduced the two, at a Dalton party he had snuck her into.

"Yeah but her modeling shoot wrapped up early so she caught a flight. She'll be here in like, two hours!" he said excitedly.

I sighed, along with Nick and Wes. Thad couldn't cook to save his life.

"I'll make you an extra dessert. But you only get one." I said, taking out more flour.

"I'll make some extra noodles." Wes started muttering curse words under his breath.

"I'll make two salads." Nick said. He glared at Thad as he walked out of the kitchen happily.

"One day he better learn how to cook and bake." I said.

"Ahem." They both chorused.

**6 o'clock**

To say that we were nervous was an understatement. Nick was pacing at the front hall, Wes was tapping his food impatiently and I, I was staring at the clock every two seconds. Finally we spotted Santana's car rolling into the parking lot. Nick stopping pacing, Wes stopped his foot tapping and I didn't glance at the clock.

They approached us, bags swinging in the same way. Santana was smirking, Brittany was bouncing and Quinn was grinning, though she tried to look angry. We smiled at each other and met them at the front.

"You look…" I said, taking a step back to admire the beauty, "Beautiful."

She smiled, but then replaced it with a glare, "I know."

"This is the point where you say something nice to me." I replied, grinning.

"I know."

"Is the only reply I'm getting tonight, I know?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Ah. There's a flaw." I said. I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away for the first few seconds, so I tried to deepen in with no such luck.

"Not today." She smirked.

"Oh yes today. Wait till you see what I have planned." I winked at her and then grabbed her hand. I started running through the hallway and I could hear her shoes banging against the marble floor.

Instead of going to the dorm, I took her outside to the courtyard, where my favourite tree was. Trent had taken his room back from Nick so I let Nick take ours and decided to set up out here. There were petals on the ground and I had picked a beautiful red rose and placed it on her plate. The kitchen was just inside so I would be able to easily pop in and grab the next course.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn said, "Is…"

"This a date. Why yes it is." I said, pulling her towards the table and pulling out a chair for her. She sat down, still staring at everything around her. I had forgotten to take her bag to the dorm, so we just placed it under the table for the time being.

"Wes and Santana are also on a date. And so are Brittany and Nick." I said, "So I technically didn't lie…"

"But you didn't tell the whole truth." She said. But she didn't look angry, "But I don't mind. This is incredible."

"I take pride in my work." She laughed,

"So does every girl who dates Jeff Sterling get a fancy first date like this?"

"Nope. Only one special girl." She blushed.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, for the starter it's a freshly done Greek salad." Alec appeared out of nowhere carrying my salad. He had somehow found a waiter-like suit and had a napkin around his arm.

"I thought you guys left." I said. They had promised to help but then they disappeared after a few words.

"We had to find outfits. God Jeff, are you slow or something?" Seth said, "By the way Quinn, I love the Gucci dress. It looks amazing on you!" he smiled and then they both ran into the building.

"There's only one." She said.

"Since you just got out of the hospital, I thought we could share our dinner. That way you can eat as little or as much as you can. And if there's any left over you won't feel self conscious because I'll be eating it." I said, "But you have to have something."

"Jeff…" she said, looking at me. She slid her hand across the table and picked mine up. She held it tight as she picked up her fork.

"I haven't had real food in like, months." She said, taking a breath.

"You get the first bite. Whenever your reading Quinn." I said, squeezing her hand back. I knew this was going to be hard. The first bite always was. She placed her fork into the bowl and picked up a few leaves of lettuce and a green olive. She stared at it for a minute, and then slowly raised the fork to her lips. Just as she was about to take the bit, she placed the fork down.

"I can't." her head went down and she pulled her hand away. I carefully picked up the fork, shook off the lettuce until there was only one piece and the olive.

"Quinn. You can do this. You just need to start smaller. That's okay too." I said, raising the fork. She looked at me with big eyes and I started moving the fork towards her lips. She opened them slightly and I pushed the fork in. When I removed it, the lettuce and the olive were gone. She swallowed them and then said,

"That… that was good." She said. I smiled and picked up another little bit and continued to feed her. After a few bits she said,

"I think I can feed myself."

"But you're so much more fun to feed!" I pouted.

"YOU have to eat too."

"Fine. We'll eat together." I said. We both picked up our forks and started eating; she ate a little bit more before placing her fork down. I smiled and finished the bowl.

"That was really good Quinn. You ate a lot which is, fantastic!"

"I want to get better." She said, "I don't want to not be able to go out on a date with a handsome warbler and not be able to eat the food."

I leaned in and kissed her. At that moment, I couldn't of been happier.

**Quinn**

What Jeff did for me, was amazing. No guy had ever spent a whole day planning out an elaborate date or cooked the food. No guy had ever treated me like a princess or cared so much. It was hard to be mad at Jeff, on the car ride up and I kept on thinking about how handsome he would be looking and how adorable his different colored eyes were…

I wanted to get better. I wanted to be the girl he saw me to be.

"You look very handsome." I said, just after Alec had set down dessert. The main course was a rich, creamy pasta which I could only have a few bites off.

"There's that compliment I've been fishing for!" He laughed.

"Finally." I said, smiling at me.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. She was a tall, dark haired girl rolling a suitcase behind her.

"JEFFIE!" She screamed as she came running over. Jeff looked behind him and smiled. He got up and ran to hug her.

"TIFF!" he said, "How've you been girl?"

"URGH. Work is so hectic. I barely have time to video chat with Thad let alone all the warblers. I thought being a model would be easy, but hell! It's like the hardest job of all!" She said. They both started walking towards the table.

"Tiffany, meeting my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn meet Tiffany. She's one of my friends and Thad's girlfriend." He said, introducing us.

"Oh. My. God. Quinn as in Quinn Fabray? As in the head of the cheerios Quinn? AS in TOP BITCH AT MCKINLEY and has a twin brother here at Dalton? Shut up."

"You know here?" Jeff looked confused. I giggled. His head was cocked to one side and confusion was all over it. It was adorable.

"Well I know who she is. Her father's like famous. She, Brittany and Santana were all on the covers for ALL the major cheerleading magazines AND the new VOGUE. Didn't you also get a modeling contract, the three of you?" She asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah but we turned it down. We'll have time to do that after school is over but now we got to focus on our studies and cheerios."

"Well. It's an honor to meet you! I must find Thad before I die. I haven't kissed him in like three weeks and I needs me some sugar!" She said, happily hugging me.

"We'll talk sometime." I said, "How long are you here for, maybe the four of us could go shopping?"

"YES PLEASE. Get my number from Jeffie. It's the same one as last time I visited. Sorry for interrupting! BYE!" She bounced off.

"That was… interesting. You modeled for Vogue?"

"The new issue yeah."

"Gotta get that picture." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Time for dessert. It's a simple chocolate cake." He said, handing me a fork.

"I do love me some chocolate." I said, inching towards the cake. After having the salad and the paste, I felt more at ease trying to eat the cake. It was still a little rough trying to get the piece into my mouth but sure enough, the two found each other.

"Yum…. You have to bake more often." I said, closing my eyes and chewing it slowly.

"Now that I know chocolate's your weakness. I just might." He said, picking up the whipped cream can and squirting some on my nose.

"HEY!" I said, whipping it off and smearing it on his face. I grabbed the other can and said, "This is war!" He got up and started running. We chased each other with the whipped cream cans, getting more on the ground then on each other. Finally I squirted a lot of his face, he looked at me cheekily and said,

"You're the one who has to get this off." I ran towards him and scooped it up in my hand. Then I smeared it onto his shirt.

"HA!" I said, taking off in the other direction. I could hear him fast on my heels. I turned around, armed and ready but I was faced with darkness. 'Where did he go?' I thought.

Then suddenly I was off the ground and I screamed in fright. I shut my eyes only to feel like I'm being carried. I open them and I see Jeff grinning and me. He had picked me up and was running back to the table.

"Got a little far there, Fabray." He winked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned in and kissed him. He slowed his pace but continued to kiss me. I tightened my arms around his neck to pull him in deeper. We must've stood there for a good three minutes, just kissing. Then he pulled away and said,

"Let's get your bag and go back to the room."

I got the back from under the table and we walked back to the dorm. Alec and Seth had promised to clean up for us. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. I was sleepy.

He opened the door and Brittany and Nick were fast asleep, both tangled up in each other. We chuckled softly.

"Can I borrow something? I don't feel like rummaging through my bag." I whispered to him. He nodded and got out a long pair of pants and a big shirt. I quickly turned around and pulled the clothes over me, taking off the dress in a solid movement.

He tugged my hand lightly, leading me to the bed where we fell asleep.

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**I would like to wish PixieShinex3 a very happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAYY! I hope you loved this chapter! people go leave her a little message wishing her happy birthday! **

**I uploaded this at 12 my time, so it should be ready for ur bday! **

**I hope you have a great day darling! **

**And to xagent-6x, I did make you a character! Who may or may not come back LOL probs will but idk! I hope you liked your character! I had fun writing her! **

**Please, please leave a review or PM message me! If you guys want anything added to the story or to be made a character, I'd love to play around with it for a bit! **

**ANYWAYS REVIEWS are ALWAYS WELCOME! I DO LOVE THEM! **

**HEARTSSSS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! I really hope you guys aren't mad that I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry, i really wish i could but i've been so busy, it's insane! **

**ANYWAYS, on with the chapter!**

**I own: Seth & Alec ! WAHOO and the story plotttt **

**I don't own: Glee! :( Sadness! **

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn <strong>

When I woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and there was a note.

_Time to get ready for your first day at Dalton. I'm just getting some breakfast; I'll bring you a little bit. HURRY! _

_Love _

_Jeff _

I smiled at the note and quickly jumped out of bed, waking up Brittany in the process. She looked around confused, shrugged and tried to get back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, pulled her upright and dripping a little water on her head, from a glass I found beside her bed. She bolted up and jumped out of bed. She glowered at me.

"First thing in the morning and you decided to pour a glass of water on me!"

"It was a few drops, calm down Brit." I smiled at her. Her frown turned to a smile as she bounced into the washroom. I pulled my bag from under the bed and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt. It was one of those shirts were you had to tuck it into the jeans. I pulled out a new pair of socks and put them on. I slipped on my converse and quickly made my way over to Jeff's closet. I needed a belt so I decided to untie one of his ten Dalton ties, and weave it through the hooks of the jeans. I tied a small knot at the side and admired my handy work in the mirror.

The door opened slightly and I heard Jeff call, "Is everyone decent?" I laughed and opened the door wider.

"Yes." I said. He smiled at me.

"Nice belt." He said. I blushed. "What? I forgot to pack one so I thought I should make use of the thousand ties you have hanging about!"

"Of course." He winked at me and handed me a plate with a small toast with butter on it. "Eat it slowly if you don't think you can finish it." I nodded and continued to stare at it.

He picked up the toast and held it to my mouth, "Come on. It won't hurt you, take a bite." He said gently. I nodded and opened my mouth a bit. I took a small bite and swallowed it. My stomach growled it and I took another bite and another one, until I had finished the toast.

Brittany exited the washroom, wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Brit, it's the middle of May, it's not that warm yet." She smirked and pulled out one of Nick's sweaters and put it on.

Jeff laughed and said, "You girls really like wearing your boyfriends clothes don't you?"

"Yes we do!" I linked arms with Brittany and we stormed out of the room. Jeff continued to laugh as he followed behind us.

"You two don't know where you're going, do you?" We turned to him, knowing he had a valid point.

"I have no idea." I replied. He smirked and twirled us around, "This way." We started in the opposite direction.

"What class?"

"Your favourite. Calc."

We both groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

When classes were finally over, instead of taking Quinn back to the dorm room, I whispered in her ear.

"Up for a little field trip?"

"Where too?" She asked curious. I glanced down at my phone, and re-read a previous message.

**Want to swing by the house and introduce your lovely girlfriend to mom and dad? Alec spilled the beans. It'll only take an hour or so… you know them, always traveling! – S **

"My house. I think the twins are bored of troubling the other siblings and Seth wants a girl around to talk about boys with." I lied. She laughed and said,

"The only boy I'm talking about is his older brother."

"ALEC?" I pretended to be shocked. She lightly hit my shoulder before ducking into the car.

"Of course!" I laughed and kissed her.

The drive to the house wasn't that long and before we got out I said,

"I lied. The Twins didn't want to see you, though I'm sure they'll be pleased."

"Then why are we here?" she asked, confused.

"My parents want to meet you…" I prepared my shelf to be hit. Her eyes widen and she smacked my shoulder.

"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW BECAUSE?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out at Dalton and go and change and whatever. It's only for an hour or two. They are busy people and they just wanted to see you. You look perfect." I offered. She narrowed her eyes at me and said,

"If you weren't so damn sexy in that uniform…" she got out of the car and I released the breath I was holding. I got out and we walked up to the front door, which opened without me having to do anything.

There stood the twins, with cocky grins on their faces.

"You can thank Alec for telling the parents." I said as we pushed past them.

"THANKS Alec." She said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome, Miss Fabray." He winked and they both disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jeff? Are you home?" Call Mom. I quickly turned to Quinn and said,

"Ready?"

"… I think?" she looked nervous so I wrapped my arm securely around her waist and we walked into the kitchen.

Both my parents were standing at the island, Mom on her computer and Dad frowning at his BlackBerry. Alec nudged Mom who looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Quinn. She smiled and gracefully walked over.

"Hello Darling." She said, greeting my with a hug and a kiss. I smiled,

"Hey Mom. This is Quinn, my girlfriend." Quinn blushed at that and said,

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sterling."

"Call me Linda." She said warmly as she gave Quinn a hug. I looked at my Dad, who was now staring at me with Quinn by my side. He smiled warmly and came over.

"Ah. Hello son." He gave me a quick hug before admiring Quinn.

"Hello Dear and you would be?"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Are you related to Trent?"

"He's my older brother. Twin actually." She smirked at the twins whose faces lit up. My father gave her a hug before pulling out his BlackBerry to resume his work. Mom pulled her towards the living room and we sat on the couches. Alec and Seth followed suit but I gave them a dirty look. They scowled at me before disappear through the kitchen door, no doubt eavesdropping.

"So Quinn, tell me about yourself." She said.

"Mom, this isn't an interview." I whined. Quinn laughed and looked at me. She lightly nudged me.

"Um, well, I love cheerleading, I'm the head cheerleader. I am smart I guess. I don't really enjoy school, except for Glee club and chilling with my friends. I love to sing and dance and yeah…"

"Oh so you're a singer like Jeff? You should sing for us sometime, a duet perhaps." She clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Of course mom. Anyways, we have to go back to school. Dalton and McKinley are doing a glee club switch thing. So. Yeah. Bye mom! Later dad!" I called into the kitchen. My mother smiled and said,

"Of course! Nice to meet you Quinn. I hope to see you around sometime soon!" She smiled and gave both of us hugs. The twins came running from the kitchen and hugged us both, before dropping and switching people.

"COME BACK SOON!" The waved as they literally pushed us out the door. I laughed and we got into the car.

Before I started driving again, Quinn leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and said,

"So I guess I'm forgiven for giving you late notice, eh?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought… so I guess yeah, you are forgiven." She smiled at me before leaning in again. Before our lips could touch, her phone rang. We both groaned and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kurt… wait, what? He did what? WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD KURT." She looked worried, angry and upset all at the same time.

"We'll be back at Dalton soon." She whispered. She looked at me and said,

"Drive as fast as you can." I nodded and floored the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>K! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it! It's really short, i know! I'm sorrrry! <strong>

**but i hope you guys liked it! **

**please review! that'll be totally awesome :) **

**HEARTSSS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**KAY so here you go! **

**I dont own the songssss! the first song is by The Script and the second one is by Katy perry! so credit goes to them! **

**I own: the story plot!**

**I dont own: Glee :( sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

We couldn't have gotten to Dalton fast enough. Jeff sped the whole way there, narrowly missing a cop who thankfully didn't notice us. When we got the parking lo, I could see Kurt standing beside his SUV, crying. I jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your parents came to talk to Trent. Things didn't go to well, and there was screaming and shouting. I heard something about him going to leave and never come back. Your name was mentioned a few times," I felt my heartache at that, "And then there was crashes and things were being thrown. He just…left. I don't know where he went. He just started screaming at me and packing his stuff. I tried, Quinn, all of us really did. We tried to get him to stay but he just said that he needed to get out."

All of the warblers walked around the SUV and looked at me, apologetically.

"Do you know where he could've gone?" Thad asked. I nodded. I knew exactly where he was going. I turned to Jeff,

"You up to driving for a little bit?" He nodded and we got back in the car. I promised Kurt that I would call him once I found him.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the directions. I handed it to Jeff who silently took it and placed it on the dashboard so he could see it when he was driving. I didn't feel like talking. We let silence fall between us, until Jeff put on the radio softly and started humming with the tune.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got in to this mad situation,_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess_

_is it god's test,_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_A while ya_

_We're smiling but we're close tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Oooooo_

_She's in line at the DOLE_

_With her head held high (high)_

_While I just lost my job but_

_Didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how,_

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_

_When you pick yourself up,_

_You get kicked to the dirt,_

_Trying to make it work but,_

_Man these times are hard,_

_But we're gonna start by,_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Doing things we haven't for a while,_

_A while ya,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Ooooo_

_Yeah..._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying thing we haven't for a while,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time_

_ooooo..., yeahh for the first time_

_(ooooo...), oh for the first time,_

_Yeah for the first time,_

_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting..._

_For the first time)_

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

With Jeff humming and softly singing along with the song, I felt a lot better. I felt like there was a little hope. I knew that Trent would be extremely resistant to come home. I also knew whatever Mom and Dad had said to him had to be really bad. He wouldn't just take off like this, he usually has a good way to block it out. I was also praying that he was where I thought he was, and that I wasn't wrong. Otherwise, he could be anywhere.

We finally got to the apartment building and I hoped out. Before I closed the door I grabbed my bag that was in the back of the car since the afternoon.

"Thanks babe. I'll go by myself." I said. He nodded and quickly got out of the car and ran around to me. He held me tight for a second and then kissed me.

I pulled away, smiling. I slowly walked towards the building, trying to find the keys from my bag. I always kept a spare with me. I got it out and flashed it at the keypad-thing. I pushed open the door.

"Good to see you Miss Fabray." The receptionist said, "Mr. Fabray is in the suite already." I smiled, and sighed with relief. I got into the elevator and pressed the top button.

I stepped out and I saw Trent standing by the big window, staring out. He didn't notice the ding of the elevator or the sound of my shoes hitting the ground. I tossed the keys on the table and pushed my bag underneath. I walked towards him and quietly wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi." I whispered in his ear. From the window, we would see Jeff's car and him pacing worriedly around it. I smiled to myself.

"Hi." He said back. He didn't move, nor did he return my hug. He just stood there, like a statue and I stood there with my arms around him.

I knew if I asked what happened right away, he'd get angry and run off again. So I tried something else.

"You should come see Beth with me one day. I'm sure she'll like to see her uncle Trent." I thought it'd make him smile.

"No. She's better off with out a screw up like me." he broke away from me and walked towards the couch. He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"What happened?" I whispered softly.

"They came. And started screaming at me about how I could did know you were anorexic. They said if I was around the house more often that you wouldn't feel pressured to be perfect and that this was my entire fault. They also started saying stuff about how I was a screwed up brother because I'm never with my sister and whenever we are together we are constantly fighting. Oh and did I mention they called me a screw up in general because my grades are slipping and shit alls." He said, "So then I started screaming back at them and then I threw a few vases at them."

"And then you took off."

"Yeah. I needed some space."

"Okay. I'll go back to Dalton and grab some of your clothes. I'll be back soon." I said starting to walk towards the elevator. "Oh and Trent." He looked up at me,

"Nothing that happened to me if your fault. I was the one who thought eating was bad. And you're most certainly _not _the screw up." He smiled at me for a minute and then said,

"They're the screwed up ones. Not us." He gave me a wink before I left.

When I got to the car, Jeff was still pacing outside. His face lit up when he saw me.

"I found him."

"I knew you would." He said.

"I'm bringing him some clothes, so we are going to have to make a trip back. If you're too tired, then I can come."

"No, no! Not a problem." He said as we got into the car. He started driving and we put the radio on again. This time I started singing with him.

"Before you met me I was alright But things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine..." I sang.

"Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever"

He started laughing and we sung the whole time back. When we got to Dalton, we burst into the dorms, singing whatever song we had stuck in our head. Heads popped out of their rooms, and then rolled their eyes and went back to sleep.

Kurt came running down the hallway, it was the funniest sight which made Jeff and I crack up more.

"Where is Trent?"

"He's safe. I'm just taking him some clothes." I said as I pushed open his door. We rummaged throw his drawers and stuffed clothes into a bag. I grabbed a few pairs of non-school shoes from his closet and got a separate bag for those too. Kurt smiled as he handed me the bag. I winked at him and he sleepily went back to Blaine who was standing by the dorm frame of their room.

We drove back, doing the same thing. Singing whatever song came on, whether we knew the lyrics or not. This time, though, when I went up to see Trent, Jeff came too.

Trent smiled at him and took the bags, "How'd you know I was here, Luc?" he asked.

"You always told me that if you ever ran away, you'd either go to the beach house in California or the apartment that mom and dad bought us for our senior year. Which coincidently, we never use." I laughed. "And plus, you're my brother, I'd always know where to find you."

He smiled at me and hugged me before I left.

"I think I would like to see Beth, sometime soon, kay?"

I nodded and said, "Come back to Dalton whenever you can. Mom and Dad won't figure out your not there for a few days. I can cover for you though, I'm pretty good with deleting messages and emails."

"I always know I can count on you, Lucy."

"Same to you, Trentie."

He laughed as the elevator door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE! I hope you liked ittt! <strong>

**Please review! I love reviews like how people love cookiesssss! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**HEARTS TO EVERYONNNNEEEE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry it took so long! I had absolutely no ideas and was totally drained by the end of the school day! **

**Anyways, I hope its good enough for you guys! EPPS! **

**Cookies and Brownies to every patient reader! :) **

**I own: the story plot, Seth and Alec **

**I don't own: Glee :( SADD! **

**ENJOYYYYYYYY **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Jeff**

"DUDE!" I said, slamming the textbook down beside Nick. We were studying in the library, Quinn and the rest of the girls had gone somewhere and we didn't feel studying in our rooms.

Wes was lying on a couch, David was sitting at a table texting, Blaine and Kurt were both curled up on the loveseat reading and Nick and I were spread out on the floor.

"What?" he grumbled as he looked up from his book.

"Prom is almost here and I haven't asked Quinn yet!" I fretted. Even though we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I feel like I should still ask her. It would be totally romantic and everything.

"Just give her a rose or something… asking her out." He said, being no help. I sighed and looked to Kurt.

"You know Quinn." He looked up and nodded.

"So do you." He replied, looking back down.

"Help?"

"No."

"Everyone's useless!" I cried.

"You haven't asked me." David said, looking up from his phone for a brief moment.

"Will you help me?"

"No." I sighed and got up. "I'm going back to my room to wallow."

"Cool." They all responded. I glared at them before making my way back to the dorms.

I flopped onto my bed, thinking of possible ways to ask Quinn. I sighed as I called up the twins for help.

"Can you get me about a two packets of rose petals?" I asked.

"Asking Quinn to prom?" Seth replied.

"Yeah."

"On it. It'll be there in two hours." Alec replied snapping the phone shut. I texted Nick to keep Quinn away from the room, if he finds her.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Rachel dragged us out of class, the minute we got out. She made us run to warbler hall and we stood outside.

"It's been WEEKS since we've sung." She said.

"Your point?" Santana said, looking impatient.

"I think since we didn't get to do the duets…" Mercedes started, looking at me, "And we haven't sung—"

"It wasn't my fault you didn't you get to the duets." I replied.

"You didn't have to start that ruckus during the lockdown." Mercedes shot back.

"That's it Mercedes. Stop being such a stuck-up diva. You know it wasn't her fault and you know what? It's about time I go ALL Lima heights on your sorry ass." Santana said, taking a step towards Mercedes who cowered back.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not worth it."

"What about the boys?" Brittany piped up. Rachel rolled her eyes and said,

"I was thinking we could do a girl performance. Plus the boys aren't interested."

"What song?" I asked. She perked up and said,

"I wanna go by Britney Spears." She replied proudly, "We are performing tomorrow so lets get started!" We groaned and followed her into the practice room.

When I got back to the room, I entered and I didn't see Jeff. I walked towards the bed and I saw a bunch of rose petals glued to the wall. It said,

'Will you go to Prom with me?' I gasped and turned around to see Jeff standing there, smiling and holding a rose.

"Will you?"

"Of course silly!" I said, kissing him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, pushing me forward slightly. We fell on the bed and he started trailing his hands up and down my body.

Then the door burst open and I pushed Jeff off of me. Brittany and Nick happily waltzed in, not realizing they had interrupted us. Not wanting to crush their spirits, Jeff and I got out two books and I sat in his lap while he read.

At times, when no one was looking, he would trail his lips up and down my neck, giving me shivers. I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He pouted.

I quickly took out my phone and texted Kurt and Santana.

**DRESS SHOPPING. TOMORROW. I'M GOING TO PROM WITH JEFF. – Q**

'I'll tell BritBrit later.' I thought. My phone buzzed and I glanced at it.

**Rachel too. She's complaining about the dress her fathers made. – K**

**Sounds AWESOME! – S**

Santana wasn't aware of Rachel coming.

**GREAT! 12pm SHARP parking lot! – Q**

I sent it. Then flung my phone to the side and glanced at the clock. Dinnertime.

Jeff and I got up and started making our way to the cafeteria.

"Okay, so yesterday I let you skip dinner. But today, you are having something." He said, "Whatever you don't finish, I'll eat. But don't worry, I'm getting my own so this will be extra." He got two plates and put a big piece of steak for himself and a smaller one for me. He piled up fries on both plates.

He got a bowl of salad and then we sat down, beside Santana and Wes.

"Bon Appétit!" he said. I smiled before glancing at my phone. I really didn't want to eat, but I forced myself too.

"Come on, baby. I know you can eat more than that." He said, urging me to eat more than a bite. I took another, and then another before my stomach growled in protest.

I forced a few fries down my throat before my stomach growled angrily again. he sighed and packed up the food in a small container.

"For later." He said. I nodded and we headed back to the room.

Brittany and Nick were already in there so before we entered I turned to Jeff and said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to finish my food."

"Baby its okay. I know its hard. We'll get through it. Now all you have to worry about is getting the perfect dress from prom. Which I'm sure will be no problem for a perfect girl like you. Any dress would look gorgeous."

I smiled, "Do you like a certain style?" I teased.

"Actually I do." He smirked, eyes laughing along with himself, "No dress at all."

"So like you want me to wear a skirt?" I teased again.

"No. Like no clothes at all." He growled into ear teasingly.

I laughed before kissing him, "Maybe you'll get lucky."

He laughed as he came into the room after me. We quickly changed before slipping into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled.

"Night pretty girl." He whispered before falling asleep.

"Night sweetie." I said as I moved closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

**How was it? Was it awful? was it semi-good? ahhh **

**Please review! The review button needs some love... and the author needs some cookies! **


	13. Chapter 13

**K, this is a little filler chapter kind of... not really anything important happens. I just wanted to post it cuz i felt bad for making everyone wait but i've been so busyyy! AHH**

**So it's realllly short. But I'm working on the Prom chapter which is going to be really long. **

**SO yeah! **

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee :( **

**ENJOOOYYYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

Finding the perfect prom dress was hard. I mean, there are so many styles and colours and dresses that to go throw them all was a nightmare. But at least it wasn't my own PERSONAL nightmare. I shared the burden with Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Kurt offered advice while he shopped for the perfect tuxedo.

Rachel was lucky; she was the first one to find her perfect dress. Kurt started squealing and said, "OH MY GOD. This is your dress. It looks STUNNING on you."

It was a black, slim dress that was over one shoulder. Paired with a pair of gold heels and gold accessories, it looked stunning on Rachel. She looked like a gold star in the night sky. Perfect for her.

Brittany was the second to find her perfect dress. She got a bright purple dress. It was short and had a U neck. She paired it with red heels, making her stand out but her slim figure brought the whole outfit together.

Santana was the third to find her dress. Red, again like junior prom because it was Satan's colour. She found a short dress though, this time with a v-neck. It flowed off of her body and looked amazing. She got a pair of red shoes to match, and we called her Dorothy for the rest of the day.

My dress was found after hours and hours of agonizing. It was light blue, like last year but this time the colour had a meaning. It was Jeff's favourite colour. It was a short dress, puffed from the middle of the waist down. It had gold sequence at the top which was tight. It was strapless. I got a pair of black heels to match.

Kurt found his perfect tux, a white one with a black collar. He got a white shirt and a Dalton-ish tie to remind Blaine of his Dalton roots. We all swooned at the adorableness.

We only got back to Dalton at 9pm, the boys were mad with worry. Wes was the first one out, sprinting ahead of them all. He grabbed Santana by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which totally shocked the hell out of her. She smiled at me as they walked hand-in-hand.

Jeff was by my side in a second.

"Hey beautiful. Find a dress?" he asked as he pulled me close. I giggled and stood on my tippy toes. I kissed the top of his nose before intertwining his hand with mine.

"Yes I did." I smiled.

"I knew you would. Did you eat?" he asked.

"I had a pretzel and a small salad. Brittany came to the bathroom with me every time and Kurt and Santana watched me take every bite and wouldn't let me waste." I said, smiling at him.

"Good." He replied, "I want you to be as healthy as possible." I laughed and hugged my self closer to him.

When we got back to the room, Brittany and Nick disappeared. Jeff and I lay on his bed, cuddling. He pulled up one of his sleeves and showed me the tattoo that he, Seth and Alec got that very day.

"'Georgina Sterling.'" He said, there was a heart there too. I traced my fingers over it and said,

"Did it hurt?"

He paused for a moment then said, "Not really. Not when you thought about who you were doing it for."

"Ah." He leaned in closer and said, "I'm glad I didn't have to get your name tattooed there too."

"Me too." I said, tracing my hand over the tattoo. I looked at him for a moment, he was still staring at it.

He glanced up and said, "So what colour is your dress?"

"Light blue. I figured you'd have a bowtie in that colour since it's your favourite colour."

"Aw, you got a dress in my favourite colour!" He kissed the top of my head and said, "Even if it had been a different colour, I'd still gotten a bowtie to match."

I giggled, "I know. But I do adore the colour blue."

Suddenly, he flipped me so that I was on top of him. He leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... If I finished the Prom chapter I'll upload it today! If not tomorrow or something... <strong>

**ANYBODY SEE GLEE? SAMMY EVAN'S IS BACKKKKK! WOOOOOOOT! I love himmm! **

**And reviews are as lovely as Sammy Evans ;)**

**ps. One of the reviews asked for smut... um, i don't really know how to write it.. but if you would like me to attempt it.. please say yes or no! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

__**Alright, um, I said I would have another chapter up by today at the latest so I hope you guys like it. **

**Please, do remember that this is a M rated fic and since I got a few viewers saying they would like smut... I've attempted it. **

**Yeah this is the first time, so please bare with me and if it totally sucks please tell me so I can further hide myself under the covers!**

**SOOO ENJOYYY **

**I own: The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee! :( saddd**

* * *

><p><em>Getting ready for Prom <em>

**Quinn**

The girls and Kurt decided that we should get ready at my house for Prom, even though getting ready at Dalton would be easier on the guys, we wanted it to be EXACTLY like our Prom at McKinley since we aren't going to that one.

Kurt, since he had the easiest outfit to put on, was busy fussing over all of us.

"Oh Brittany, no, no! That's too much glitter!" Kurt quickly ran to Brittany who looked up startled. We all smiled and continued to apply our makeup.

"So what do you think Noah's going to be wearing?" Rachel asked, looking at me from her mirror. I smiled and shook my head. Puck had called me earlier to discuss what to do for Rachel and I wasn't about to give away any details.

"QUINN!" She lightly hit my shoulder, I laughed. She then got up and brought a piece of pizza and one chicken wing.

"Jeff told me to make sure you eat. So at least have this one." She pushed the plate under my chin and sat beside me, watching.

"I'll eat it." I said, pushing the plate a little bit away. The grease on the pizza made it look totally unappetizing.

"Fabray." Santana looked up and said to me, "Eat it now. Or else Imma end you." She winked at me and I took a small bite.

"Another…" Rachel urged. I nodded and took another smaller bite. "Again…" I slowly made my way through the slice of pizza, every time coming up with a synonym for 'Another.'

"Happy?" I asked everyone after I finished the greasy pizza and chicken wing. They all nodded and I went to wash my hands before I sat back down and finished the few touches on my makeup.

I grabbed my phone from the side and called Trent.

"Hey."

"What's up, Q?" he asked.

"Are you coming to Prom?"

"Yeah. I asked Caitlin to come with me and she said sure. I'm just getting ready now. Why?"

"Oh I wasn't sure, because you know…" he handed come back to school for a week.

"Yeah. I'm coming back soon. Once McKinley leaves, I've decided. No specific reason… just…"

"Yeah. I get it." I didn't get it though.

"See you at Prom."

"Bye Trent."

I hung up and placed my phone in my purse that I would use later. We glanced at the clock, the boys would be here in about 30 minutes. We went into different rooms and slipped on our dresses or in Kurt's case, a tux.

"Let's see!" We banged on his door; he was the last to show off his outfit.

When he finally stepped out, he looked amazing. The suit fit him well, the shirt outlining his abs. The jacket fit smoothly over it, we all agreed that by the end of the night, Blaine would be driven mad with lust for Kurt. He laughed and winked.

"Girls and Kurt! They boys are here!" My mom called up. "I'll announce your name one at a time and you can come down!" She said. We all rolled our eyes.

"Kurt!" Kurt sighed, and made his way down. We all peered over the banister. Blaine was standing there, in a tux as well. He looked just as good as Kurt in it, we all laughed. They would be in each other's pants by the end of the night.

"Brittany!" She bounced down the stairs, we looked to see Nick's reaction. He was smiling gleefully and he carefully picked Brittany up and kissed her on the lips. We all cooed until Nick spotted us and we ducked.

"Rachel!" We waved to Rachel as she made her way down. Puck was standing there, looking stunned as ever.

"Wow Berry," we heard him say, "You look fantastic. More than. Amazing. More than that!" he couldn't even find the words.

"Tina!" She smiled before literally running into Mikes arms.

"Mercedes!" She gave a diva smile to us, before disappearing downstairs and into Sam's arms. His mouth was open wide, which just made his trouty mouth more obvious.

"Santana!" She was the only one left upstairs with me. I hugged her before she descended down the stairs. I peered over the banister and saw Wes standing there, looking stunned. Santana sauntered down and winked at him.

"Hey handsome." I heard her say.

"Hi beautiful." He replied right on cue. He carefully took her hand and lead her down the rest of the stairs.

"Quinn!" My mom called. I went to the top of the staircase and took a few breaths before slowly making my way down.

Jeff was standing there, with a smile on his face. He watched my every move and he had a purple orchid in his hand. When I made it to the last few steps he carefully gestured for my wrist, which I gave him. He slide on the flower and smiled at me.

"You look amazing." He said, placing two hands on my waist and lifting me up the ground, and carefully placing me beside him.

"You look so handsome." I said, straightening his bowtie, he blushed and I giggled. I kissed his cheek before leading him into the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"Okay, so the limo's here! Off you go!" My mom said, literally pushing us out the door.

We all got into the limo, everyone chattering, not listening to anyone. I smiled at Jeff and he put his arm around me.

"This is going to be the best night of your life." He whispered in my ear.

"I should hope so." I said to him, he laughed and said,

"It will be. Just watch Fabray."

"I will, Sterling."

We got out of the limo and headed into Dalton. The hallways were empty but the gym was blaring the music. We headed towards the gym.

We entered and it was totally different from where we had gym class. It looked amazing, like a totally different place.

Jeff pulled me to the dance floor and immediately started dancing. He twirled me around a few times, I laughed and wrapped my arms around him just as a slow song started. We stared swaying back and forth, his arms trailing up and down my sides. I pulled him a little closer to me.

Eventually, Wes and Santana dragged us from the dance floor. We stepped outside the gym and there were a few bottles lying there, quarter or half way drunk.

"Here." Santana passed me a bottle. I smiled at her and said,

"To Prom!"

"To Prom!" She cheered back as she took a swing from another bottle.

The alcohol was biter and awful tasting. It flowed my down my throat, burning it every drop. But I didn't care. Tonight was Prom and I could do whatever I wanted.

I handed a bottle to Jeff, who smiled and took the bottle from me. We clinked and too another swing.

Wes mumbled something in his ear, which made him laugh. I glanced at him but he smiled back at me.

* * *

><p><em>12:30am<em>

**Jeff**

We were both so, very drunk. We stumbled into a taxi and I gave the name of the hotel I had booked. I had written it down so I fumbled and handed it to the driver. I knew I if I brought Quinn back drunk, her parents would kill me and Dalton wasn't allowing any dates to stay over.

We stumbled out onto the curb in front of the hotel. We made our way inside, both leaning on each other for support.

"A r-r-oom for St-streling." I mumbled, they looked at us knowingly and handed to keycard.

"Th-tahnks." Quinn said. She clung onto me and we made, stumbled our way up to the elevator. I clicked the button and we staggered in.

When we finally reached our floor, it took them a few minutes longer to open the room.

We tripped and fell, landing on top of each other. We burst out laughing and Quinn and I slowly got up. I closed the door and we made our way to the bed. Quinn winked at me and said,

"There's been something I've wanted to do for awhile…"

"Oh." I said, raising my eyebrow. She smiled at my coyly and pulled me on the bed. I landed on top of her and I kissed her, twirling my tongue around in her mouth. I could taste a little bit of myself in her. I took my mouth from hers and trailed my fingers up and down her neck. I finally found the tender spot and I bit down, leaving a bruise. She threw her head back.

I wrapped my arms around her and she slowly started to push off my jacket. I threw it to the ground and ran my hands up and down her back. While keeping our lips attached, she slowly started to unbutton my shirt. I started tugging at the zip of her dress, sliding it off of her.

She trailed her mouth up and down my ear and right below it, she nibbled.

"Quinn, you are such a _fucking tease._"

"And you love it." She whispered in my ear.

I threw off my shirt once she got to the last button and she unzipped my pants. She slipped them off of me and then detached her mouth from mine. I groaned but she smirked at me and moved it so it was hovering around my bulge. She traced her fingers along the top of my boxer, making me moan.

"Quinn." I moaned, "Just take the boxers off."

"Humm…" Quinn said, "Nah I'd rather see you beg." She winked at me.

I threw her a look before she giggled before pulling the boxers down. She engulfed my length after one link and slowly started trailing her lips up and down my dick.

"Oh god, Quinn." I said, grabbing the back of her head lightly. I whimpered as she took her mouth away.

She smirked at me, before trailing her mouth up my body and back to my mouth. She attached it with vigor and I wrapped my arms around her and unclipped her bar. She flung it across the room and took of her underwear.

She leaned over me, and I started kissing her breasts, making her moan as I sucked and flicked one of her nipples before I went to the other one. She reattached her mouth to mine. She grinned at me and ripped open the condom. She made her way back down my body, kissing and licking until she got to her desired destination. She put the condom on and started moving her hand over it. I groaned and sat up, pulling her back down onto me and flipping us over.

I trailed my tongue down her body, she whimpered when I got to her clit and kissed the top of it. I flicked my tongue in between and she moaned. I did it again, pushing my tongue in a little further and she twitched and groaned.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded, looking excited. I smirked and I pushed my finger in, teasing her.

"JEFF…" She mumbled, "No fingers… just, put your damn cock inside me."

"Demanding are we? I'd rather see you beg?" I smirked at her and she threw her head back as I pushed my second finger inside of her.

"I'm begging you now. Just… do it." I twisted my fingers a little bit and she screamed. I chuckled and said,

"Imagine what will happen when I'm actually inside."

"STICK THE DAMN COCK INSIDE, JEFFREY." She screamed at me. This time, slightly shocked, I got up and slowly pushed myself deeper into her. She winced slightly at the pain, so I stopped. She adjusted to the pain and nodded so I slowly pushed my way all the way in.

I pumped in and out of her, her moans slowly getting louder and louder as I increased the speed.

"JEFF!" She moaned, I grabbed onto her hips and pumped harder. She let out a low growl and said, "I'm close…"

"Me too." I growled at her, increasing my pace. I didn't want to stop. I dug my nails into her hip, knowing that it'll probably leave marks.

"AHHH! OH GOD JEFF." She screamed as she came. I smiled and a familiar burning and I quickly pulled out. Quinn shot up straight and pealed off the condom. She flung it somewhere and quickly engulfed my length. I could feel it at the back of her throat and I released. She swallowed the cum and slowly pulled it out of her mouth. There was a little bit left on the tip and she quickly licked it off.

I pushed her onto the bed, she was breathing heavily and so I was. I collapsed onto it beside her and wrapped my arms around her giving her a long, slow kiss. The alcohol had cleared from our heads and she was smiling gleefully.

"That." Kiss. "Was." Kiss. "Amazing." Kiss. She said.

"I know." I smiled back at her. She was blushing a little bit so I pulled her in closer. She smiled at me and I got up, pulling her with me.

We undid the covers and slipped inside of them, pressing our bodies together. I trailed my hands up and down her waist, as she ran hers up and down my stomach. Sparks were still flying. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She gave me an evil smirk and said,

"After all that, all I get is that?"

I smiled at her and leaned in closer and gave her a 'proper' kiss.

I saw her eyes starting to close so I said, "If you're sleepy, sleep." She nodded and fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled before totally and completely falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, Jeff was totally knocked out. I brushed he's hair out of his eye and smiled. He looked so adorable, sleeping, he had a little frown on his face like he was contemplating something.

I kissed his lips lights before sliding out of the bed. I felt a hand reach out and grab me so I turned. Jeff was smiling and he said,

"So you're going to take off now?" He joked.

"I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes I would." He slid out of the bed and pressed himself against me and kissed me.

There was a knock and I heard someone say,

"I'm throwing a bag in with clothes. Change and then come out RIGHT NOW."

A bag hit the bed and we quickly changed into the clothes. I had a pair of shorts and t-shit along with my favourite pair of purple converse. I turned around and Jeff was standing there in loose jeans and a tight black v-neck. He had a pair of blue sunglasses on his head.

I walked up to him and looped my fingers in the belt notches of the jeans and said, "Why do you have to look so fuckable all the time?"

He looked a little shocked at the sentence but then it turned into a smirk, even I was shocked I actually said what I was thinking, "I'll answer that question when you answer it."

"I'M COMING INTO THE ROOM!" I heard Santana say, I didn't move from Jeff and she entered the room and rolled her eyes.

"It's Sunday, that means we are shopping and spa-ing." Paused. "Please don't screw each other while I'm in the room."

"We are not!" I said to her, Jeff just laughed and kissed me cheek. "Is Wes here?"

"Yes!" I heard him call from the other room.

"We'll pick up Nick." He said to me, "And you and Santana head to the mall with Brit." I nodded and picked up my clothes from the room. Santana rolled her eyes and said,

"I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"I'm coming!" I said, running after her but not before I kissed him one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>So. *Hides under the covers* Um. Yeah. So. Ha. Hi. <strong>

**Was the chapter any good? :) please review, the review button's feeling lonely and would love it if someone(s) pressed it and left a review with good or bad feedback, doesn't matter :) i appreciate both ! **

**HEARTSSSS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a reallly short, little fluffy chapter! I've decided that I'm going to end the story in a few chapters! I'm sorry but... :) **

**SO yeah! I hope you guys enjoy it :) woooot! **

**I own: The story plot**

**I don't own: Gleee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Quinn**

We picked up Brit from Nick's house and then we went in separate ways from the boys. Brittany was all giggling and refused to talk, just giggled every time her buzzed. Santana rolled her eyes and took out her phone to text Wes. I glanced at her screen at the red light.

**Tell Nick to put his phone away. Brittany won't stop texting. – S**

**I was just about to tell you to grab Brittany's phone because Nick won't. – W**

**Grab it on three. ONE. TWO. THREE! – S**

I stopped the car, wiped around grabbed her phone. I tossed to Santana and she pouted.

"HEY!" she said.

"Brit, stop texting your awesome boyfriend. We are going shopping." Santana said.

"Why. I want to talk to Nicky!"

"Brit…" I said, "Come on. How was last night?"

"Oh, nothing much… we went to his house and you know…" she blushed, "I really like him." she confused, "A lot more than any other guy I know."

"Oh I know how you feel." Santana opened up, as I pulled into the parking lot. We got out and started walking towards the mall. Once we got inside we headed straight for Prada. Santana wanted a new pair of shoes.

"So San… how was it?" Brittany giggled. We all walked close together. Santana smiled at us, like she was opening a present and said,

"It was… different. I don't know. I guess since this time it wasn't all want and there was some emotion to it, it felt a lot better." She smiled softly and said, "And you Q?"

"Oh… I know I love him." I said, brushing against the rack and casually walking out. Santana paid for her stuff and Brittany sat beside me on the bench outside.

"You know?"

"Yup." I paused before looking at him, "He's been with me through everything. I know for a fact that I'm in love with Jeff."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

We sat at Wes's house for awhile. We didn't say anything, just closed our eyes and sat there. I'm pretty sure we were all thinking of last night.

"I think I'm in love with Santana." Wes finally blurted out. Nick and I opened our eyes and looked at him.

"Sometimes, she does make my life a living hell with her comments and stuff, but I really do care for her. She's strong, she's passionate. She's… perfect." He confessed. I smiled at him and said,

"Oh I know what you mean. I love Quinn. And I have a feeling she loves me too. She let me in, she helped fix me." I turned to Nick, "Remember after Georgi? She was the first girl I've liked since then, and she turned my world around. She's strong, confident and is… the only one I can picture myself with." I laughed, "And I would know, I've been with a lot of girls."

He smiled at me and said, "Brittany's not an idiot. She's adorable and sweet. I do like her, I really do. Maybe even close to what you all are feeling."

"I want to propose to Quinn… just a small thing before we go to university." I said to them. "Will you help?"

"Of course." They both said. I pulled out the ring and showed them.

It was a simple ring, with a Q on it. It was gold.

"That's beautiful." They cooed.

"I know. I can't wait to give it to her."

"We can set up the date like the first one, at Dalton."

"Tuesday?"

"Tuesday."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH. Really short. I just felt like I should update it and I was in a quiff-y mood :)<strong>

**Oh I so love them together! They are probably the cutest coupleeee! **

**REVIEWWWS ARE LOVED! **

**HEARTSSSSSS :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the last chapter of my quiff story! woot! I'm sad its coming to a close but I like this chapter :) and i have other stories to work on. **

**I own: The story plot and a few of the characters that are not even mentioned in glee (Alec...Seth...Georgina)**

**I don't own: Glee :( Or the main characters! **

**ENJOOOYYY**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>

We left a few days after Prom, returning back to McKinley. On the move out day, I saw Trent. He looked better, he told me he'd been to see Beth. If anyone could put someone in a good mood, it was my darling daughter. I hugged him and promised to keep in touch. Things were a little rocky between us still… but I hoped we'd have a chance to fix them. Even him and Santana were on good terms, laughing and joking around.

Before I got into my car, which was packed with Santana's, Brittany's and mine stuff, I walked over to Jeff who was leaning against the front doors of the school. He had a smile on his face, he was talking to Wes. When I approached he stop talking and his smile grew bigger. Wes waved at him, before leaving to alone with Jeff.

I walked to him and hugged him. He ran his fingers through my hair and mussed, "I'm going to miss not sitting beside you."

"And teasing me during class?" I winked at him as I pulled away. He caught my arms and held me close to him.

"Yeah, seeing your face go bright red. It was priceless." He chuckled, "Though we will still see each other on weekends."

"And we can call… and text… and video…" I said.

"Exactly. And I'm only two hours away. You can call me to Lima at any time. I'll be there." He said lightly kissing the top of my forehead.

"I just may test that theory…"

"It's not a theory… it's a fact." He stated, "You're coming tomorrow right? For our date."

"Yes! I will see you in like, twenty four hours!"

"QUINN!" Santana called. I waved at her and turned back to Jeff, pulling him into a kiss. Then I turned and quickly walked away, otherwise I'd stay with him and refuse to leave.

Only once I got into the car and started the engine did I look at him. He was smirking at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I blushed as I pulled out of the parking lot.

Santana sighed, "We are going to have to have THAT conversation…"

"I know." I said, thinking about all the universities applications and accepted letters I had gotten. I had only made my choice before we went to Dalton, which was still pretty late.

"California, here we come!" Santana and I said. We were both attending Stanford. Brittany was going to New York, to Julliard for the incredible dance program. She actually had gotten scouted by them.

"New YORK!" She squealed. She was going to share an apartment with Kurt and Rachel. They both agreed that Brittany would need some form of looking after in a big city without her parents.

"Do you know where Nick's going?" I asked her. She nodded, "He's going to Columbia for law. We'll still be together."

"San?"

"No idea where Wes's going. Maybe I'll ask him." She quickly texted him. Within a few minutes she was giggling and looking happy.

"He's coming to Cali?" I asked.

"Yup. He's going to UCLA."

"Close enough." I smiled at her. I pulled up into Brittany's driveway first, than Santana's and then mine. When I finally got home, I saw Mom and Dad on the phone. They were looking worried and angry. I pressed my ear against the wall so I could listen.

"How could you Trent? Take off like that."

"I'm back now."

"Doesn't matter. You've missed a good chunk of school. I hope your doing all the work." My dad sounded cold.

"I am."

"You better bring those grades up. You need to maintain your scholarship." He said, roughly.

"And I will! I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure honey?" it could've sounded nice or concerned but when Mom said it, it just sounded rude.

"HEY!" I burst into the kitchen. They looked up. "Hi Trent." I pretended to act innocent.

"Hey sis. You just get back?"

"Yup. Shouldn't you be at warblers practice right about now?" I said, hoping to save him from a disaster that was brewing.

"Oh!" he feigned surpise, "Yes I do. Bye mom. Bye Dad." Click. I closed my eyes and smiled. When I opened them, Mom and Dad were smiling at me.

"How was Dalton?"

"Good." I said, yawning, "I'm going to sleep." Just as I left the kitchen, I heard a beep. I pulled out my phone.

**Eat. – J**

**How'd you know? – Q**

**Because I did the same with Georgi. Come on Quinn. Go make something simple, like a tiny salad or something and get on iChat. – J**

I put my phone away and walked back into the kitchen. My parents raised their eyebrows at me but I started to make a Caesar salad, like how Jeff had taught me. I quickly put it into a bowl and took a fork. I grabbed my bag and made my way upstairs.

I quickly unpacked my stuff and took out my laptop. I logged onto iChat and saw a very happy looking Jeff. I held up the bowl and showed him what was inside. He smiled and typed.

**I can't really talk. I'm in the library doing some research.**

"Last minute?" I giggled.

**No… maybe.**

"Do you want help?"

**No, I'm almost done. I was just checking out some facts.**

Then Wes slammed a book down beside Jeff making him jump. All his papers flew in the air and his eyes went wide.

"WES!" he screamed, startled.

"Sorry. Oh hi Quinn!" He said, waving at the camera. I giggled and Jeff swatted him away.

"Eat." He said sternly to me. I smiled and took a bite.

"Chew…" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue with the chewed leaves. He scrunched up his nose; make the hair go further into his eye. I laughed at the site and he winked.

I finished the salad, proving to him that I actually ate it.

**Good Job. I'm going to go, we have a dorm meeting or something. Eat something else a little later **

"Bye!" I blew a kiss to him and he did the same back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day <strong>

Getting back into my Cheerios was nice. I liked wearing my own clothes but being in my cheerio's uniform was comforting. We got Coach Sue to get me a bigger one so that I could eat more. She gladly complied, feeling awful about the disease.

Santana came to pick me up, all grins. "We are going shopping after school." She sing-songed.

"Why? We just went yesterday!"

"But you're going on a date with Jeff. You need something NEW!"

"Blue is a good colour…" Brittany said, "We should get you a blue dress or something."

"Well that is his favourite colour…" I said as I walked into school.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

I carried the box around in my pocket the whole day. I couldn't wait till the bell rang and we would be free from our lessons. I couldn't believe how slow the time was going and I nearly threw the clock out the window. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of classroom.

"In a hurry are we?" Nick teased as I dropped my bag in the room and grabbed my clothes. I quickly changed and dashed to the kitchen. The kitchen staff had vacated the kitchen for me. I quickly threw on an apron and got to work.

_6pm_

Santana's car pulled up on the circle. I was waiting at the front. When Quinn finally stepped out of the car, she was wearing a dark purple dress. I saw a blue feather in her hair. She had red heels, which looked like Santana's. I smiled. Wes had obviously told Santana about the engagement and they had decided to make her look like a bride earlier than the wedding. I laughing in my head as I took her hand and lead her down the hallways to the backyard.

We got to the backyard and I was so nervous that I took her into the center and decided that I should propose right away.

"Quinn…" I said turning to her, she looked at me smiling.

"Yes?"

I got down on one knee and she gasped, "I know we can't get married today or tomorrow, but I want to marry you some day. I don't know where we are going to university but it doesn't matter. We will meet again and then we can get married and I'm pretty sure we'll be staying in touch…" I babbled on, "Anyways the point is… oh god I'm so nervous… I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray. And I will always. I will fight any battle by your side and I want to be there, at your side forever. Will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" She started jumping up and down. I laughed as I hugged her and leaned down to kiss her.

Then I slide the ring onto her finger and she couldn't stop squealing, "Oh Jeff… it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. We can get a better one if you want…"

"No." she said, "I want this one."

I smiled at her. We ate dinner and at the end we decided to share where we were going to university.

"Stanford." She replied.

"Berkley."

"We'll be in California! They are close universities I think…" She said, "I'm rooming with Santana."

"I'm rooming with Wes, Thad and Jon. We could find a place nearby." I smiled and took her hand. I started twirling the ring. She giggled.

"Definitely." She leaned and we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, happy ending! So yeah, Jeff's going to take care of Quinn. Quinn's going to get better. She's gonna be awesome and Jeff's gonna be chilling with his band or idk! yeah you guys can imagine what happens nexttt! :D<strong>

**It's been awesome writing this story for you guys! I love all my reviewerss! They are awesomeee :) They literally make my day every time I get one! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! HEARTS TO ALL! **

**Love, **

**R5Fanatic **


End file.
